En la Guerra y en el Amor
by Mayra Exitosa
Summary: Esta historia se desarrolla en la actualidad entre dos rivales millonarios de negocios muy importantes, ambos al conocerse después de estar compitiendo por años y ser los archienemigos que los clientes merecen, por fin se han reunido y con ello, comienza esta historia...
1. Introducción

**FIC**

 **En la Guerra… y en el Amor**

 **Por Mayra Exitosa**

 **Albertfic**

William Andrew Gordon contaba con varios emporios en los negocios heredados por su padre, su amigo y socio Walter Mackenzie era incondicional de él y contaba con casi la misma cantidad de negocios que su amigo, sin embargo quien siempre salía ganando por poco era William, este se casó con la mujer que más amaba Walter, Rosemary, y poco a poco se fue separando de la sociedad, tuvieron un hijo y Walter se dio por vencido y se fue para América, donde conoció a Zoe, una hermosa mujer de la que se enamoró y tuvo un hijo, al que puso por nombre Walter Jr.

Con el tiempo y los años los socios se alejaron y separaron esa sociedad, misma que trajo perdidas a ambos hombres tanto económicas como ante sus competidores. Sin embargo ambos hijos tomaron en serio su papel de herederos y sacaron a flote todos y cada uno de los negocios, convirtiéndose en rivales, peleando sus clientes y cuidando sobre salir en todo. Como uno de ellos estaba en América, no se veía perjudicado por el otro que sobre salía en Europa, hasta que…

Ambos hombres se casaron, William Andrew A. Se casaba con la hija de un millonario inglés, llamada Pauna y con ella tuvo dos hijos, la mayor de nombre Rosemary y el menor de nombre William Albert. Ambos con una diferencia de edad de casi ocho años. Su fortuna se multiplicaba en gran manera logrando negociaciones en Asia, Australia y América.

Mientras el hijo de Walter se casaba años después con la hija de uno de sus socios con quien multiplicaba sus ingresos en toda América. Con ella tuvo una hija a la que puso por nombre Candy Mackenzie, solo que al nacer, su madre perdía la vida y ella quedaba en cuidados intensivos por varios meses al ser tan pequeña y prematura. Cuando por fin se la entregaron la sobre protegía y alejaba de todos al verla tan pequeña, era su motivo para vivir, no faltaban quienes quisieran conquistar al empresario, pero los abuelos Walter y Zoe intervinieron en la educación logrando que Candy fuera la mejor empresaria, pues el abuelo deseaba un nieto varón, pero al ver la fortaleza y tenacidad de la pequeña supo que ella acabaría con todo el que intentara adueñarse de lo suyo y eso para el abuelo Walter era que le habían ganado a la mujer que el quería, aun con la abuela Zoe, el nunca olvidaba la hermosa mirada de Rosemary a quien idealizó hasta ir a sus sepelio a despedirla aun sin que nadie lo viera.

\- Oye bien Candy, nadie jamás, nadie te quitará a quien ames, ¿quedo claro?

\- Si abuelito. Yo siempre te querré mucho y a mi Papá no me lo quitará ninguna arribista, buscona y entrometida, si se le acercan, acabaremos con ella. El abuelo reía, el no lo decía por su hijo Walter, pero era claro que su nieta tenía su carácter. La abuela Zoe al ver a su esposo con su nieta, se emocionaba porque la pequeña cada día era mejor ante los ojos de su abuelo y de su padre. Y para ella no había nadie que se le comparará.

Con los años, Walter que era más joven se sentía intimidado por William quien ahora lo superaba en gran manera, sin embargo una noche en un titular se enlaza la noticia de la muerte de él y su esposa Pauna, dejando a cargo a su joven hijo William Albert quien ya había tomado parte de los negocios junto a su padre, solo que esta vez quedaba con toda la responsabilidad.

El abuelo Walter se puso muy mal al enterarse de la muerte del hijo de Rosemary, tanto que su corazón sufría un infarto. Este se quedaba hospitalizado y su mujer supo entonces del gran amor que había guardado en su corazón por aquella mujer, la madre del competidor de su hijo. Walter Jr. Ahora se preocupaba más por preparar a Candy debido a que el hijo de William iba muy bien en los negocios, tal y como su padre llevaban un incremento mayor y la competencia era cada vez más difícil, pues el joven no solo había perdido a su padre, sino a su madre y un año después a su única hermana.

La tristeza no tenía cavidad en la familia Andrew, se pensaba y se hacía creer a todos, preocupados por si se daba una baja en la bolsa de valores, el administrador y la hermana de su abuelo, se encargaban de que todo continuara como debía dándole tiempo a Albert para superar todo lo que tan de prisa había sufrido.

Cuando regresó a retomar los negocios, se dio cuenta que habían bajado sus ingresos en América, donde su padre le había puesto más empeño que nunca. Se puso la meta de recuperar todo lo que tenía y a los clientes que había perdido. Dándose cuenta que en América estaba el competidor y archi enemigo de su familia Walter Mackenzie, este puso como meta ganar en todos los aspectos a ese hombre, sin darse cuenta que ya no estaba a cargo pues quien realmente ya estaba dentro de la administración era su hija, pero ambos no se conocían y no sabían quienes estaba tras la magia de todo lo que estaba creciendo en América los Mackenzie.

\- Papá, llegó el momento de superarnos… debemos ganar terreno en Europa, vamos a invertir allá.

\- Hija, mejor damos fortaleza a lo que tenemos aquí.

\- No Papá, ellos están compitiendo con nosotros aquí en América, y con los clientes nuevos. Nosotros recuperaremos a los negocios de mi abuelo.

\- ¿De tu abuelo?

\- Si Papá, una Mackenzie no se da por vencida, ahora vera como competimos nosotros.

La guerra en las inversiones fue en crecimiento, los Andrew se asociaban con los Alemanes ganado territorio nuevo y los Mackenzie daban un tiro enorme al asociarse con Australia, y Arabia. Albert no podía creer que ellos entrara al mercado Europeo y compitieran donde él era el más fuerte. Pero esa competencia le hizo sacar sus mejores golpes en las inversiones logrando atacar a los Mackenzie donde más les dolía.

\- ¿Qué te parece, George? Acabaremos con Mackenzie. Mencionaba Albert a su administrador.

\- Créeme, no sé como lo hacen pero, perdió aquí y esta ganándonos en América. Acabamos de perder las inversiones en Chicago. Respondía incrédulo

\- No puede ser. Como lo hizo… es imposible. Miraba en la computadora una y otra vez revisando las inversiones. Pero George confirmaba,

\- Mira, no sé cómo, vi a Walter deprimido, pero llegó a América y lo que perdió aquí, lo multiplico con creces allá. Con media sonrisa Albert respondía,

\- Están utilizando nuestras técnicas, George. El hijo de ese hombre debe estar ya dentro de la empresa. Tenemos otro Mackenzie más.

\- Tendrás que ir y hacerte cargo, William. No podemos dejar Europa durmiendo en sus laureles y eres mejor en América. Albert con media sonrisa confirmaba,

\- Haré las negociaciones directas, iré y me hare cargo de ganar en todas las inversiones, te lo aseguro, George.

En Chicago, Candy festejaba con sus abuelos en espera de su padre,

\- Si abuelito, tenías razón, fue un golpe fuerte para Papá pero sabes, esta vez el se quedará aquí y yo seré quien vaya a Europa. A lo que su abuelo se negaba

\- No señorita, usted se queda aquí, el que irá a hacerse cargo en Europa seré yo, y su abuela irá contigo, tenemos que engrandecer las inversiones, debes tener un mejor patrimonio y tu abuela y yo estamos de acuerdo en eso.

\- Pero, pero yo quiero que estén aquí conmigo. Contestaba con pucheros fingidos Candy al saber que no había nadie que le ganará a su abuelo en el manejo de los negocios.

\- Deja que llegue tu padre y lo definiremos.

Semanas después, en una reunión con un cliente muy importante, Candy averiguaba que Andrew estaba invitado a participar, por fin se verían las caras, pues estaba confirmada su asistencia. A lo que Albert, ya tenía todo planeado, el mismo le dijo al cliente que los reuniera a todos los interesados en su negocio y frente a frente podrían darle la mejor propuesta sin lastimar las inversiones, siendo transparentes.

La imponente figura de William Albert, entraba por el pasillo al salón principal donde se llevaría a cabo la venta de un corporativo en venta, el cual serviría como plataforma para los Andrew en América. A lo que los Mackenzie estaban interesados para adquirirlo y crecer más en el país donde ya eran los más importantes actualmente.

Candy llegaba puntual ignorando que Andrew había llegado mucho antes y ya esperaba dentro del salón. El dueño del corporativo estaba indeciso en vender o continuar el Corporativo Allen contaba con más de veinte años en el mercado y una trayectoria importante, no deseaba dejar caer su inversión, al contrario quería ver como Mackenzie y Andrew subastaban por comprarlo.

Albert no era tonto, pensaba realmente que el negocio no valía tanto solo que deseaba conocer directamente, a su rival en los negocios. Robert Allen entraba con una sonrisa de poder, se sentía debutante en pasarela, mientras Candy lo observaba por el pasillo con media sonrisa, asegurando que ese estaba como las nubes, creyendo que daría todo por él, cuando ya tenía un as bajo la manga.

\- Buenos días Andrew, ya llegó Mackenzie, viene entrando.

\- Bien, veamos qué es lo que vamos a ver en tu negocio. Si la venta esta muy elevada, quiero saber si Mackenzie te llegará al precio.

Candy entraba vestida de blanco, mientras ellos lucían de un traje en colores obscuros, no la esperaban, pero estar ahí, era parte de la estrategia de los Mackenzie.

\- Buenos días caballeros. Albert se ponía de pie, la joven no era un hombre, era una hermosa mujer con una mirada arrebatadora, unas curvas de infarto y unos bustos que podían ahogar a un hombre en sus caricias.

Candy, ya conocía a Allen, al ver a Andrew tragaba saliva, no era lo que pensaba, ese no era el hombre que imaginaba, nada que ver con un tipo gordo y bajito, era todo lo contrario…

La mirada de ambos al verse fue ignorar al cliente por completo, era como entrar a un ring de nubes, ahora por fin después de varios años… se conocían frente a frente los empresarios de más alto rango y los únicos con los ingresos suficientes para que Allen saliera ganando en esa transacción.

* * *

 _ **Gracias por sus comentarios, respondiendo a ellos, si vamos por todos los fics, me encantará subir capitulo de Los chicos de Candy, si es posible y si Tuty me lo permite en el reto, con gusto esta misma semana subiría para continuarlos. Deseando de corazón les agrade este fic nuevo,**_

 _ **Un Abrazo a la Distancia**_

 _ **Mayra Exitosa**_


	2. Satisfacción Garantizada

**FIC**

 **En la Guerra… y en el Amor**

 **Por Mayra Exitosa**

 **Albertfic**

Allen al verse ignorado, de inmediato buscaba como salir ganando y comenzaba un monologo bastante insinuador para ver quien sería el primero en apostar

\- Como saben, nuestra trayectoria es de las mejores en todos los mercados, hemos abierto negocios en Sudamérica y ganamos terreno en Venezuela, Bolivia, Salvador, Colombia, Uruguay…

El hombre continuaba dando pasos de un lado a otro, caminaba con aires de grandeza, mientras William, trataba de controlar su respiración y turbación al ver a su contrincante, ya le valía lo que el enano del frente comentaba, ahora estaba investigando su historial en la computadora y viendo donde esa belleza lo había vencido, para tratar de ver sus jugadas y sus formas de apostar antes de que el hablara, si la damisela que tenía en frente era su contrincante, al parecer iba a tener muchos problemas graves, pues no solo jugaba de forma antigua sino tenía una combinación de modernismo al invertir en la bolsa en los sistemas y en los negocios más arriesgados, eran vendidos de forma inmediata un día antes de darse la baja de los mismos.

Candy por su parte sonreía al ver que los ojos de su competidor no tomaban en cuenta a Allen, pobre hombre, estaba luciendo toda Sudamérica, cuando los negocios se habían derretido en Venezuela, se congelaban en Colombia y las inversiones de el salvador ahora estaban mejor en Chile.

El monologo ya ahora se lanzaba con todo a una presentación que hacía que el salón bajara los tonos y una música romántica de fondo. William apretaba los dientes eso era un truco, el imbécil de Allen estaba formando una atmosfera propicia para un re encuentro apasionado o una venta de su corporativo, que no notaba que la mujer que tenía frente a él era precisamente de en sueño, de estarla desnudando con la imaginación y el muy estúpido se le ocurre poner bajo el clima, las lámparas se estaban acentuando y créanlo o no, ya imaginaba a su contrincante sin ropa e imaginando la fina lencería que pudiera tener.

Candy asustada por como se le ocurrió poner la presentación, apretaba los labios para no soltar una carcajada, el hombre al frente estaba agonizando ni con todo un repertorio de ballets bailando podría convencerla de comprar su corporativo en un alto precio, eso eran dar patadas de ahogado, así escribía en su celular a su abuelo comentando todo lo que exhibía Allen en esos momentos, a lo que el abuelo preguntaba - ¿Y cómo reacciona nuestro contrincante? ¿Interesado o desinteresado?

Esta dio un respingo al no estar viendo hacia su competidor, pero al girar el rostro, William levantaba la mirada enlazándola con ella en el mismo instante en que ambos se observaron, ella se sonrió apenada y él le sonrió seguro y coqueto, casi dando señal de que ambos estaban en el mismo pensamiento. William pensando que ella le correspondía y ella pensando que su contrincante era tan listo que ni de loco apostaría más de su valor en el corporativo. A lo que respondía de inmediato a su abuelo - Es igual de listo, definitivamente no le llama la atención el negocio, debe apostar muy poco para comprar las inversiones de Allen. El abuelo incrédulo, cuando sabía bien que ellos debían estar buscando un punto nuevo al haber perdido el negocios anterior en América respondía a su nieta - No te confíes, eso puede ser lo que te quiera hacer creer, cuando podría apostar más que tu y salirse con la suya. Candy se quedaba pensativa y levantaba la mirada de nuevo al patito caminante del frente que se vanagloriaba con su imperio ficticio, a punto de rematar. Y haciendo una mirada de incrédula, volvía a ver a William, quien estaba nervioso y sudoroso, ahora se estaba desajustando un poco la corbata, al parecer estaba tomando en cuenta a Allen, porque en definitiva si le podía creer todo lo que estaba anunciando.

Allen por fin terminaba su presentación, las luces subían de tono, William trataba de respirar o recuperar su respiración, Candy lo veía y pensaba que tal vez le dio sueño con todo el tiempo que Allen lució su compañía, así que aburrida solo comentaba

\- Bien, señor Allen, vamos al grano, cuanto pide por su corporativo y podemos ver si el Sr. Andrew o yo podemos mejorarle la oferta o tal vez…

Allen de inmediato la vio deteniendo su respiración y con tono de advertencia la interrumpía agregando,

\- ¿O tal vez qué? Puede que no espere a que le den la sorpresa pero mi amigo William Andrew ya ha hecho algunas ofertas bastante buenas y ustedes no nos han dado ninguna, Mackenzie. Candy se levantaba de su asiento y respondía,

\- A usted no, pero a su hijo ya le hice algunas propuestas y… al parecer está muy tentado a… caer en mi favor. Al decir eso Allen se asustaba, pensando que su hijo podía haber anunciado su eminente quiebra en los negocios, preocupado se ponía nervioso y medio sonreía dejando un poco asombrado a quien trataba de respirar para que su pantalón se desajustara un poco por la temperatura que el habían ocasionados las luces y la música de la presentación.

\- Mi hijo no está tan dentro de los negocios ni las inversiones… además las propuestas recibidas por Andrew rondan las siete cifras. William apretaba los labios al ver como lo estaba utilizando frente a su contrincante, cuando él no había lanzado ninguna oferta, solo… había llegado antes, a lo que giraba para ver a a la belleza Mackenzie defenderse del enano del frente.

\- Bueno señor Allen, si usted prefiere al Sr. Andrew y ya están en arreglos, no tengo nada que venir a proponerle, lo mejor será que me retire ahora, ya que ventaja y su posición esta de su lado. William se recargaba en su asiento sonriendo, se lo estaba dejando en charola de plata al botijocito ese, ahora que iba a hacer, a lo que Allen de inmediato respondía al ver que solo se había visto jactancioso para que ofrecieran más, reponía,

\- Oh no. Srita. Mackenzie, usted no se puede ir, si ya hizo propuestas de compra con mi hijo, podríamos de una vez mostrar las cartas y ver la compra y trato de Allen Corporación y saber en este momento de quien será si de usted o de Andrew.

William se enderezo metiendo una mano bajo la mesa acomodándose el pantalón y ella tomaba asiento de nuevo viendo que ya el Sr. Allen se bajaba de sus laureles y comentaba con conocimiento,

\- Bien señor Allen, conozco ampliamente sus negocios, sus inversiones y todo cuando hay en Sudamérica, por cierto, nada de ventaja para lo que ya conocemos el Sr. Andrew y yo, así que vayamos al grano como usted pide, ofrezco solo seis cifras, y créame me estoy viendo bastante bien ante mi competidor presente. Allen se sentía descubierto trataba de ver de esas cifras cuanto sería la propuesta que envió a su hijo y necesitaba contactarlo, así que pedía un minuto y salía dejando solos a William y a Candy.

\- Parece que le has dado algo en que entretenerse, sería conveniente saber cuánto estas dispuesta a ofrecer y cuanto pudiera ofrecer yo, puesto que le has dejado sin armas frente a mí.

\- Pues bien, no vine a perder contra ti, así que tendrás que ser adivino ya hice mi trabajo al quitarle un cero a la cifra y con ello estamos en iguales circunstancias, definitivamente no te quiero en mi continente y… aquí en Norte América, los Mackenzie llevamos muchos años de ventaja.

\- Estas diciendo que, vamos a subastar frente a frente.

\- No, tampoco voy a elevar algo que no tiene tanto valor, las inversiones en Sudamérica son mínimas y el valor seria solo aquí, Andrew. Así que… si ya hiciste propuestas, tal vez sean inversiones no remunerables. William se tensaba, cada que escuchaba su voz y esa forma de enfrentársele, se ponía más cerca de la tentación de tumbarla en la mesa de negocios y darle una maestría de inversiones que no le quedaría duda de quién manda. Pero ver esas esmeraldas brillosas y bien pulidas, con un filo en esos carnosos labios, lo estaban dejando en pleno exhibicionismo.

\- Entonces, no me quieres aquí en Norte América, ¿Por qué? Porque sería el rival más fuerte al que te has enfrentado, que tanto pudiste ofrecerle al hijo de ese hombre que… no pueda mejorar yo… ah… al menos que le hayas ofrecido otro tipo de pago.

Candy abrió los ojos enormes, asombrada al escuchar la insinuación de su competidor, enfurecida se ponía roja y casi se notaba lo brava por lo que estaba haciendo iba a darle una bofetada, pero en eso interrumpía el Señor Allen y ella se contenía de no evidenciar su enfado.

\- Bueno Señorita Mackenzie, mi hijo comenta que solo fueron muestras de interés, nada en números que usted haya propuesto, así que estoy dispuesto a negociar en estos momentos con el Sr. Andrew. Candy apretaba las quijadas, ahora resultaba que no había números atractivos y por lo tanto, estaban insinuando que le había ofrecido otro tipo de pago al hijo del señor Allen, a lo que ella con diplomacia respondía,

\- Está usted seguro, puede que si salgo de aquí, no regrese y… por lo que veo el Sr. Andrew ya me ha comentado que el solo puede ofrecer otro tipo de… pagos a los que solo él está acostumbrado. William soltaba la quijada al pensar que le daría otro tipo de pagos a Allen y su hijo, le estaba diciendo gay en frente de su cliente, estaba jugando con fuego, él le demostraría que de eso nada, ahora mismo vería de que estaba hablando, de inmediato se ponía de pie, y se acercaba a ella, rosando un poco de su aliento la confrontaba,

\- Pues sí, los euros, los dólares y el tipo de cambio pueden variar pero el pago es siempre en efectivo, a menos que usted quiera ofrecer… algo más Señorita Mackenzie, le dijo tan cerca de su rostro al rosar por su espalda y doblarse a la altura de la mesa para ver sus cartas.

Candy sintió que todo su cuerpo se entumecía, que ese hombre tramaba algo grande en su contra y que al acercarse la estaba intimidando, de inmediato cubría su celular y su computadora la doblaba por completo, se ponía de pie y se iba frente a él y comentaba,

\- Pues bien, de cuanto estamos hablando, señor Andrew, recuerde que los euros o los dólares son solo tipo de cambio actual, el señor Allen sabe que los Mackenzie siempre hemos ganado en los negocios y no andamos con medias tintas, ¿usted que ofrece?

Allen volvía a sentirse el rey del mundo al verlos tan unidos y dando tonos de voz variados, los miraba con cierto gusto que trataba de disimular al ver que podía en cualquier momento incrementar la cifra de nuevo a siete. Pero William se acercaba al oído de ella y le susurraba,

\- Satisfacción garantizada, se lo aseguro, señorita Mackenzie.

* * *

 _ **Gracias por sus comentarios, feliz de dar rienda suelta a la imaginación con la variedad de todos y cada uno de ellos, continuamos escribiendo,**_

 _ **Dios mediante sea el quien me guié para darles el mejor de los fics ;)**_

 _ **Un Abrazo a la Distancia**_

 _ **Mayra Exitosa**_


	3. Tres Meses

**FIC**

 **En la Guerra… y en el Amor**

 **Por Mayra Exitosa**

 **Albertfic**

Candy salía tranquila, con ese contoneo de caderas, Albert no quería perderla de vista y aunque le interesaba mucho Allen, ninguno quiso lanzar sus cartas, eso dejaba desinflado al Sr. Allen.

Ella pedía su auto y esperaba en la entrada con su maletín y su celular de conexión activada en el oído, ya terminaba la llamada a lo que su contrincante llegaba hasta donde ella esperaba, daba su llave y se acercaba con media sonrisa,

\- ¿Y bien? Me quedo en América, usted tendrá que apreciarme ya que estaremos en el mismo mercado.

\- Que interesante, me acabo de salir y usted ya cerró el negocio, no le creo.

\- ¿Puedo invitarle a tomar una copa?

\- No, gracias. No quiero volver a escuchar sobre sus negocios de satisfacción garantizada, señor Andrew.

\- No lo ha olvidado usted, eso quiere decir que, me lleva en sus pensamientos, ahora imagine que, si le garantizo la satisfacción, pero se quedará con las ganas de comprobarlo por… ¿tres meses?

\- ¿tres meses? ¿A qué se refiere? ¿Qué pasará en tres meses?

\- Bueno, tomaremos una copa y habremos comprobado si… realmente le satisfago y… pagar mis garantías.

\- No le comprendo, piensa quedarse en América y continuar con las inversiones, pero le será muy difícil, porque si usted pisa mi territorio, hare un baile irlandés en el suyo.

\- ¡Vaya! ¿Sabe bailar? Pero no me refería a los negocios, usted sabe que soy un ganador por nacimiento y que no dejare que avance más de lo que le permita, bueno, eso solo en los negocios, en otros casos, la dejare avanzar hasta donde usted… lo desee.

\- ¿En otros casos? No conozco ni conoceré otros casos que no sean los negocios, señor Andrew, se equivoca realmente, puedo asegurarle que en tres meses, usted y yo, no tomaremos ni una llamada, también asegurarle que… no me verá en esos tres meses de nuevo, hasta que se baje del pedestal en el que lo puso su última conquista y le mintió de tal manera que se cree usted que satisface a medio mundo femenino. Porque puedo asegurarle que no conoce lo que a mi… me satisface realmente. Con permiso.

Su auto llegaba y subía, sin chofer, ella manejaba directamente, el esperaba verla que lo mirara, con solo una mirada de ella sabría que lo que dijo al final, era mentira y que ella no dejaría de traer en mente si podía o no, verla de nuevo.

Al irse la vio esperando una mirada, y no se equivoco, ella lo vio con una sonrisa a media, la cual le correspondía, con galanura, era de su medida, no había otra, era ella, y la conquistaría junto con América y medio mundo entero si es preciso, pero ella estaría tomando una copa, con él, en tres meses. Colocaba en su agenda el día y con precisión la hora, si ella estaba segura de no estar cerca, podría lograrlo, pero no sabía con quien se estaba enfrentando.

Al regresar Albert comentaba todos los por menores y que gracias a Mackenzie, tenia máximo seis cifras para evaluar, sin embargo la bolsa de valores dio un golpe y bajo aun más el corporativo Allen, desesperado, llamaba al padre de Candy y le rogaba que le pusiera una cifra decente por los viejos tiempos, a lo que el abuelo lo visitaba y terminaban cerrando negocios, con apoyo moral, salía Allen con la frente en alto y podía continuar con su jubilación, sin embargo el negocio ya no fue para los Andrew.

\- Te lo dije, William, no debes confiarte de los Mackenzie.

\- No lo hago, ni lo hare, estaremos en un mes en América, es imperativo mantener la discreción, acabo de contactar mi pase internacional al continente, tengo una cita con una mujer muy especial, me ha robado el sueño y tengo que recuperarlo.

\- ¿En América?

\- Si, y allá vamos, toma esta es la transacción que tenemos para hoy

\- ¡Señor! Esto es imposible.

\- Lo imposible no existe, en el mundo hay muchas posibilidades y tome varias en un análisis esta es la que nos conviene, sé que es mucho mayor inversión, pero no voy a llegar a América de rodillas, llegare a la cima y desde ahí, estaremos a la par.

\- Es fabuloso, ¿Cuándo contacto usted con el corporativo Britter?

\- Cuando investigue los socios de los Mackenzie, aposte por todas y mande a Archivald al mismo tiempo que yo veía a Allen, el señor Britter solo tiene una hija, ya no puede con el negocio solo y aunque es socio de Mackenzie, le hice una propuesta… imposible de ignorar, como puedes verificar.

En los días siguientes, se manejaba a discreción, pero salía una sociedad algo especial, pues la amiga de Candy, Annie Britter por fin tenía novio, y ahora no podía atender a su amiga, ni llamarla, estaba muy ocupada.

\- Annie, te felicito por tu noviazgo, no sabía que tenías planes para casarte.

\- Candy, las amigas no siempre nos contamos todo, dejamos algunas cosas solo para nosotras, comprende, estas siempre con los negocios y, es imposible contarte cosas sin importancia.

\- Pues me alegro por ti, ojala y pronto conozca a tu novio.

\- Te lo presentare en una oportunidad.

Pasaba cuarenta y cinco días desde aquella reunión, ya William había investigado todo el entorno de Candy, sus amigas eran hijas de socios de los Mackenzie, ahora mandaba a Stear a contactarse en su representación con otro de los socios de América, los O´Brien, ahí buscaban comprar la sociedad, en efecto, solo tenía una hija, pero el señor no deseaba del todo salirse de la actividad de los negocios, y solo le vendía el treinta y cinco por ciento de sus inversiones, así ellos trabajarían y se vería beneficiado con las ganancias directas, conocía bien a los europeos y venían por todo.

\- Me alegro hacer negocios con ustedes, Señor Cornwall, supe que adquirieron toda la compañía de los Britter.

\- Si, es parte de nuestro plan de trabajo, vamos por todas las empresas y estaremos en América mucho tiempo.

\- Me alegro, así podre dedicarme un poco más a la familia, mi madre es mayor y todavía cuento con ella.

\- Me alegro, la familia siempre es nuestra prioridad, los negocios son familiares para nosotros.

\- lo sé. Tal vez ya no pueda estar directamente a cargo, pero enviare a mi hija para que me represente.

\- Será un placer rendirle cuentas y que vea que se han asociado con los mejores.

\- Le encargo mucho a mi hija, es buena pero es muy tímida, no es como la hija de mi otro socio,

\- ¿Otro socio?

\- Si, el dueño del cuarenta por ciento de las acciones de mi compañía.

\- Se refiere a los Mackenzie, ya estanos enterados de ello, el señor es muy bueno.

\- Y su hija lo es más.

\- ¿Su hija?

\- Si, es amiga de mi Patricia, pero mi hija es una erudita de las finanzas, mientras esa joven es un arma potencial, es una lástima que no la haya conquistado, Stevens, Allen ni Grandchester.

\- ¿Es bonita?

\- Si, es pequeña, meticulosa y muy brava, a dejado mordiendo el polvo a mas hombres de los que yo pueda conocer, nada que ver con mi hija y aun así son amigas desde su niñez.

\- Existen personas que se entregan mucho a su trabajo y no dan oportunidad de tener una vida social activa, supongo que eso le sucede a la hija de los Mackenzie.

\- Posiblemente, la culpa la tiene su abuelo, la ha hecho a su imagen y le ha dado sus enseñanzas, es un hueso duro de roer, pero todo pez, siempre se puede pescar.

\- Me retiro, Señor O´Brien, un placer haber hecho negocios con usted.

\- El placer es mío, ah, mira ella es mi hija, patricia O´Brien. Se hará cargo de mis acciones a partir del siguiente mes, ya no estaré al cien por ciento, pero tienes mi apoyo para sacar adelante todas nuestras inversiones.

Patricia lo miraba con la boca semi abierta, era un hombre muy atractivo y el la observaba admirándola, ambos se saludaban con media sonrisa, pero no soltaban sus manos, el le mencionaba detalles de la compra de las acciones, a lo que ella lo escuchaba atenta, por como le tomaba en cuenta desde ya como su nueva socia, pero no podía responder nada, solo mirar a los ojos de quien le hablaba de manera efusiva.

\- Bueno muchacho, ya te vas, salúdame a William.

\- Por supuesto señor O´Brien, - Un placer conocerla señorita O´Brien.

En Europa, William celebraba su nueva adquisición,

\- Lo tenemos, George, ¡Lo tenemos!

\- Si William, lo lograste, ya tenemos el negocio de tus sueños y cinco de las sociedades más importantes, es increíble en menos de dos meses y medio has logrado lo que ya veíamos con pesimismo.

\- Me preocupa ahora nuestras inversiones aquí en Europa, las hemos dejado muy abajo, necesito que se incrementen, no podemos jugarnos el pellejo, dependemos del éxito en América.

\- Lo lograremos, William, has roto un record que nunca antes había logrado ni tu abuelo, ni tu padre, estoy muy orgulloso de ti hijo, en tan poco tiempo, lograste lo que en años no se había hecho.

William estaba sentado en su sillón principal en la oficina, una sonrisa mostraba la alegría interna que sentía al rebasar su meta, en quince días estaría tomando una copa con, su nueva socia, Candy Mackenzie, sin saber siquiera que era él quien había comprado las acciones de sus socios más allegados, y un corporativo falmante y completo alemán, ahora era todo suyo.

* * *

 _ **Gracias por sus comentarios, esperemos avanzar enmuchos más fics y finalizar otros que deseo inspirarme, pero por problemas no se me han podido dar del todo, mi plan es continuar y finalizar todos y cada uno, pero uno propone y Dios dispone**_

 _ **Dios mediante sea el quien me guié para darles el mejor de los fics ;)**_

 _ **Un Abrazo a la Distancia**_

 _ **Mayra Exitosa**_


	4. La Promesa

**FIC**

 **En la Guerra… y en el Amor**

 **Por Mayra Exitosa**

 **Albertfic**

Candy estaba en su computadora, pensativa por como por primera vez Annie, la había enfrentado con decir que no todo se contaban las amigas, recordaba también como el hijo de Allen la seguía y cuando supo que Candy no lo aceptaría se fue tras ella, por interés de sus negocios, Candy le aviso y ella se sintió incomoda por no ser tan atractiva como Candy ante Allen, ahora tenía novio y no se lo quería presentar, temería acaso que ella se lo quitara, que no sabe que ella no dejo que Allen la conquistara por ser solo por interés. Ahora no confiaba en ella. El sonido de su celular la sacaba de sus pensamientos y Patricia la llamaba,

\- Hola Candy, tenemos que vernos.

\- Cuando quieras Paty.

\- Candy, Papá vendió la mayoría de sus acciones a unos europeos, y… el chico que vino a cerrar el trato está muy guapo y… amiga quiero verme bonita, no quiero que me vea tan asì, sin chiste, quiero que me vea como te ven a ti.

\- Ahí, Paty, eres tan bonita y mucho mejor que ninguna amiga, no siempre me ven por belleza, Paty, me ven por… lo que represento, ser la única heredera de mi abuelo y mi padre, lo sabes, no siempre se puede tener todo, pero… si podemos juntarnos y… hacer un cambio de look las dos.

\- ¿de verdad, Candy?

\- Si, Paty, eres la única amiga que me queda, Annie se molestó conmigo, recuerdas lo que te conté de el hijo de los Allen.

\- Si Candy, también estuvo aquí, preguntando por mi, y yo ni visitaba los negocios de Papà, por eso no dio conmigo, además tu me avisaste de sus planes y me pareció muy bajo de su parte que buscara novia entre las hijas de empresarios importantes, solo por… el dinero, que acaso no creen que tenemos corazón.

\- Oh Paty, eres muy buena, yo… nunca permitiría jugar con mis sentimientos, no después de lo que paso con Grandchester.

\- Como olvidarlo, ese tramo todo, para asociarse con tu padre y… luego intentar atraparte para unir sus negocios.

\- Era muy bueno y muy atractivo, de hecho no ha traído novia, a veces pienso que… fue mentira de Susana, eso de que Terry me buscaría por la sociedad de mi padre.

\- Candy, por eso quiero que conozcas al chico que compro el treinta y cinco por ciento de la sociedad.

\- ¿Treinta y cinco?

\- Si Candy, ustedes tiene el cuarenta y cinco por ciento y nos quedaremos con el veinte, sabes que siempre estaré de tu lado.

\- Oh Paty, porque no me avisaron, yo les hubiera comprado algunas acciones, ahora tenemos un tercer socio, y para colmo europeo.

\- Si, son los mismos que le compraron a los Britter.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Cómo se apellidan, Paty?

\- Cornwall. Si el chico que vino es de cabello obscuro, de ojos grandes, usa lentes y…

\- ¿Y?

\- Le temblaban las manos cuando me vio y mi padre le pidió que cuidara de mi en los negocios, el muy amable comentaba que nos rendiría cuentas, aun cuando somos menos acciones las que tenemos, y…

\- ¿Y?

\- Pues será a ti a la que le… rinda cuentas. Paty bajo su tono de voz, Candy lo sintió y le comentaba,

\- Si, pero nunca mirare con otros ojos al chico que le gusta a mi amiga, así que, jamás andaré con un Cornwall, Paty.

\- Oh Candy, como quisiera ser tan bonita como tú y… tan buena en los negocios.

\- Paty nos veremos en el salón en un par de horas, pero quiero que te quede claro, tu eres muy hermosa y nadie, nunca, nadie querría ser como yo, porque, personas como yo, se quedan solas, la mayoría de las veces, las personas equivocadas son… las que eligen apreciarlo a una.

\- Candy, lo dices por Grandchester.

\- No solo por él, conocí a un chico hace más de dos meses y… me aseguró que estaría tomando una copa pronto con él, se que tiene mayor fortuna que yo, pero… sentí que me proponía cosas indecorosas solo con mirarme.

\- ¡Ahí Candy! Yo quisiera que me propusieran esas cosas, en ocasiones, y tú que recibes esas propuestas… no las quieres.

\- ¡Paty!

\- No Candy, lo que pasa es que, si vieras cuanto deseo tener un novio desde hace mucho tiempo y… a veces pienso que seré una solterona en las finanzas y…

\- No digas más, Paty te ayudare a conquistar a ese chico que te gusto, veras que… se rendirá a tus pies y si realmente te quiere, hará las cosas bien.

\- Bueno Candy, si me ayudas a conquistarlo, le diré a Papá que te venda sus acciones para jubilarnos.

\- ¿En serio? No es necesario, Paty, lo hago por nuestra amistad, sin interés.

\- Mínimo que tengas el cincuenta y un porciento. Para que seas la… casi dueña segura de nuestras empresas.

\- ¡Oh Paty! Pues si es así, te prometo que no habrá recortes de personal y cuidare de los negocios como si fueran los de toda mi familia.

\- Gracias Candy.

En un jet viajando a América iba William Albert, con un vino espumoso en una caja de madera, del más caro de los vinos para brindar, se había comprado una especialmente para celebrar con… su nueva socia, cerraba los ojos y recordaba como se le había acelerado el pecho apenas verla, y como la recordaba con su traje y su movimiento de caderas, como apretaba sus labios cada que le dirigía la palabra y esa mirada, que lo dejaba desarmado, era como volar despierto.

\- ¡Señor!

\- ¿Si?

\- Le decía que, los Grandchester quieren ser mayoría en sus negocios y venden muy pocas acciones.

\- Compra solo las que podamos, no quiero esforzar más la situación, debemos re capitalizarnos, antes que se nos den las cosas.

\- Si señor. Esta usted muy sonriente.

\- Por supuesto, tengo una cita y… no quiero faltar.

En Chicago, Archie conversaba una llamada y Annie estaba a su lado, tomándole la mano, mientras conducía

\- Si, Stear, mi novia y yo iremos al cine mañana, si deseas puedes invitar a esas amigas que te mencionaron. - Por supuesto, ya sabes que te apoyo en lo que gustes, mi novia y yo iremos a cenar después del cine. - Si, se lo diré.

\- ¿Qué sucede con tu hermano, Archie?

\- Conoció a una chica y, la invito al cine, van a salir y ella le dijo que si podía llevar a una amiga, ya sabes, como que la chica no sale sola.

\- Bueno es que, nosotros salimos solos porque ya estamos muy comprometidos.

\- Lo sé preciosa, sé que nuestro negocio crecerá más con nuestro matrimonio, pero no me caso contigo por eso, me caso contigo porque eres una hermosa chica que se ha robado mi corazón.

\- ¡Oh Archie! Qué lindo eres, pensé que tomarías a mal, esa propuesta de mi padre de venderte acciones solo si… me comprometía contigo.

\- Bueno, pudo haberte comprometido con alguien más y… fui el suertudo, a mi no me molesta, Annie, es solo que, no esperaba eso, me sorprende que tu siendo tan hermosa, hayas permitido eso a tu padre.

\- Bueno es que, no me lo consulto.

\- ¿Aun así aceptaste, sin conocerme?

\- Yo… no es eso, es que mi madre respondió por mí.

\- ¿tu madre? Pero si no me conoce, que tal y soy un maniaco, depravado y… aun así te casarías conmigo.

\- Yo… no… no puedo decirlo, es que, mis padres ya tenían esos planes y… yo los ignoraba, pensé que eso ya no se usaba.

\- Bueno, no está por escrito dentro de los negocios, nos vendieron pero no hay una clausula que lo obligue, solo nuestras palabras, tomaran la última decisión, Annie. Ella se sentía incomoda, la habían obligado, pero al conocerlo, le gusto tanto que no pudo negar nada de lo que ya estaban planeando, como decirle que apenas lo vio y ya no quiso rechazar la propuesta que la obligaron a aceptar.

En la casa de Paty, Candy merendaba con ella, después de regresar del salón y verse guapas, esperando ver a su padre entrar.

\- Si, Paty, te ves preciosa, no sè si sea bueno que vaya con ustedes al cine, creo que, deberìas ir sola, en otra ocasión me invitas a conocerlo.

\- Bueno te llamo después del cine y nos vamos a cenar y llegas ahí, y te lo presento.

\- Esta bien, estaré al pendiente, pero no te prometo nada, no me gusta hacer mal tercio.

\- No será así, dijo que invitaría a su hermano con su novia.

\- Pues tampoco quiero hacer mal quinteto.

\- Bueno es que posiblemente llegue otro de su familia y… se quedaría de mal quinteto el.

\- ¡Ah! Bueno si llega me avisas donde es el restaurant y, llego de sorpresa.

\- Si.

El padre de Paty entraba y al verla se quedaba asombrado

\- ¡Hija! ¿Eres tú?

Paty se ponía de pie y giraba para que la viera, se había puesto hermosa, el corte elegante perfilaba su rostro para verlo más delgado, el maquillaje era sutil y los lentes ya no los portaba ahora usaba pupi lentes, haciendo verla hermosa.

\- Si, Papá, Candy me ayudo, y… si vas a vender algún día las acciones ella comprará el seis por ciento para tener el cincuenta y uno si deseas que vendamos nuestras acciones.

\- Esta bien, Paty, es una promesa, si te hizo ver tan bella, hija. Ella realmente es una amiga, mira que darse tiempo para darte a ti, eso sí es una amistad, Paty. Candy apenada, sonreía y luego recibía abrazos del señor O`Brien, por hacer sentir bien a su hija, y no una joven amargada y sola, al no contar con ningún noviazgo en su haber.

* * *

 _ **Gracias por sus comentarios, por su apoyo y adelanto este capìtulo, haciendolo en este momento por peticiòn de Tuty, que al parecer ya le gusto este fic y a mi me gustan los de ella, asì que, dando y dando, pajaritos volando.**_

 _ **Un Abrazo a la Distancia**_

 _ **Mayra Exitosa**_


	5. Inolvidable amor

**FIC**

 **En la Guerra… y en el Amor**

 **Por Mayra Exitosa**

 **Albertfic**

Candy merendaba con su abuela, su computadora estaba abierta y su abuelo llegaba con cara de pocos amigos, este tomaba asiento y no decía nada. Más tarde llegaba el padre de Candy, quien la miraba y giraba a otro lado para que no lo viera a los ojos. Ahí fue que Candy notaba que algo había pasado, su abuelo se iría a Europa y su padre se estaba haciendo cargo de otras transacciones dejándola a ella en América, pero verlos así, hacia que la abuela, de los nervios, tumbara una de sus tazas dinas de porcelana.

\- ¡Mamá!

\- ¡Abuela!

\- ¡Querida!

A lo que ella respondía,

\- Ya déjense de tenerme en espera, ¡hablen! ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Por qué están en esa forma tan desconfiada? Algo oculta, y no nos dicen nada, mi nieta puede soportar la presión, pero yo no.

\- Mamá, no es nada, me fue muy bien en los negocios, Candy… esta aquí con nosotros. El abuelo levantaba las cejas y agregaba,

\- Ya tengo algunos contactos en Europa y hemos logrado penetrar en inversiones, allá querida, no hay de qué preocuparse. Ella molesta respondía,

\- Si no los conociera les creería, pero ambos son muy fáciles de deducir, que pasa y si no hablan, me llevare a Candy de vacaciones. Los dos hombres se quedaban pasando saliva a lo que el padre de Candy comentaba,

\- Le ganaron a mi hija. Ya compraron en Europa y… están por todos lados… los Andrew. Candy que había estado callada todo el tiempo, escuchando a su abuela que ya había descubierto lo que ella también notaba, se levanto de la silla abruptamente y movía las teclas de la computadora, revisando sus acciones y donde le habían ganado que no se diera cuenta ella.

\- Pero Papá, ¿cómo le hizo? ¿En qué momento paso?

El abuelo un poco condescendiente, le palmeaba la espalda y comentaba,

\- Es un buen hombre, es alguien que tenía mucho por avanzar y lo ha logrado, mi niña, no podíamos ser siempre los únicos, debemos aceptar lo inevitable, solo puedo ver que… es el nieto de mi amigo… no puedo sentirme mal por ver como logró lo que jamás hubiera creído. Candy preocupada al escuchar a su abuelo tan resignado, se levantaba separándose de la computadora y respondía

\- ¿Nieto de tu amigo? ¡Nadie le gana a una Mackenzie, siempre me lo dijiste, ahora sales con que es amigo, que no dijiste que ningún Andrew pisaría Europa. Como puedes cambiar de pronto, tan mal nos fue… ese hombre es un engreído, no dejare que me pisen, veras que le daré una lección, tal vez sientas que nos hayan ganado, pero está en mi territorio. Su padre alarmado comentaba,

\- Hija, tal vez paso porque tu abuelo y yo no estábamos aquí para ayudarte, mira la casualidad, tu abuelo estaba en Europa y por primera vez entro a Inglaterra, Francia y hasta España con nuestras inversiones, mientras que… a mi me fue también muy bien, solo toco la mala suerte de que… estabas indefensa

\- ¡Indefensa! Una Mackenzie nunca esta indefensa, si se burlo de mí, lo averiguare, ya verás, es cierto que hay muchos vendiendo acciones, pero ninguno rebasa la cantidad de mayoría que tenemos, además… el corporativo Alemán no era de nuestro interés, esa línea no es nuestro ámbito. El abuelo escondiendo el rostro respondió,

\- Pero lo cambio, compro el corporativo alemán y se metió en todas nuestras inversiones comprando… acciones. Candy recordaba la fecha, era esa semana que dijo estaría tomando una copa, no saldría a tomar copas con el ni aunque le suplicara. Ya le pagaría caro y estando en su territorio, lo haría comer polvo.

\- Creo que aun no me conocen. - Abuela, mi padre y mi abuelo han perdido la fe en mí, no voy a ceder, veras que estaremos celebrando nosotras el éxito, no saldré de América y venceremos a esos europeos aquí o donde se enfrenten, no por algo temen a los Mackenzie… ya veras, si tu estas de mi lado, será suficiente. El padre y el abuelo se vieron a la cara asustados, ellos también estaban con ella, a lo que la abuela les ganaba y confirmaba,

\- Hija, una Mackenzie, siempre será una Mackenzie, si han perdido la fe en ti, yo nunca lo haré, estaré contigo, y… ahora sírvanse la cena, que mi nieta y yo, hoy nos saldremos a brindar, porque… nos tenemos la una a la otra, no esperamos a que nuestros hombres vengan ocultando la cabeza y no decir en una llamada algún aviso para que no la vencieran… ¡Traidores!

\- ¡mamá! Pero…

\- ¡Querida! No fue…

Ambas mujeres salían, Candy con su laptop y ella a su lado, dejando con la palabra en la boca a los hombres de la casa. Candy lloraba en su habitación, no vio llegar a los Andrew, de hecho no aparecía ningún corporativo y marca, señal de que ellos ya estuvieran en América, ambas mujeres corroboraban que no podía ser cierto, lo que sus hombres afirmaron, tanto el abuelo como el padre de Candy se enteraban apenas llegando y ellas que habían estado todo el tiempo ahí, lo ignoraban.

\- Cálmate mi niña. Tienes que tomar las cosas por como vengan, ahora vas a darle guerra de frent, si ellos compraron escondiéndose, ahora veremos cómo se acercaran a lidiar con nuestros socios más fieles.

\- Los Allen, los compró mi abuelo, los corporativos estamos asociados en mayoría, no pueden hacernos un revés financiero, Abuela.

\- Y no lo harán, pero no podemos tampoco permitir divisiones en la familia, si me molesto mucho la actitud de tu abuelo, pero… tienes que saber que, el amo a la mujer de su amigo, antes de conocerme, y… cuando perdió a esa mujer… también tu abuelo dejo perder la amistad con William… hace poco me entere que… él la había amado y… te he de decir que a su hijo… lo admiraba, por el parecido que tenía con la mujer esa, cuando murieron William hijo y su esposa, mi… Walter, también tomo el luto de esa familia, para él fue… muy doloroso.

\- ¡Abuela! No sabía que, había sido así a rivalidad… ¿sufriste por ello?

\- Hija, el silencio es el que dolía, no me contaba las cosas, pensé que me engañaba, y solo fue un amor platónico para el, pero… nunca pude enfrentar ese amor que… en ocasiones pienso… que fue mayor ese amor que el que me toco a mí.

\- ¡Abuela!

\- No llores hija, solo te pido que no te doblegues, mañana ya estarán los dos contigo y déjate ayudar, al final, son Mackenzie y defenderán lo tuyo y… por más que digan, o se molesten, creo que están dolidos que te hayan ganado una partida, ya sabes, te consideraban invicta y… el golpe también fue para ellos, hija.

\- Si, supongo que me sorprendieron. Pero ya conozco al tipo ese, no me sorprenderá de nuevo.

\- ¿Cómo es, él?

\- Muy alto, rubio, de ojos azul claro.

\- ¡Dios!

\- ¿Qué sucede?

\- Me das la descripción de la mujer de William Andrew, era alta, rubia, de ojos cielo, espérame aquí, tengo una foto que encontré hace años, deja te la muestro. La abuela sacaba una foto arrugada y vieja, se la mostraba a Candy y miraba a la dama que aparecía en ella, era muy hermosa. Candy miraba a su abuelita, que era castaña, de ojos miel y bajita, como compararse en belleza, su abuela era petite, delicada, sutil y con un temperamento que hacía que cualquier hombre le tuviera respeto, su abuelo y su padre eran altos, fornidos y bastante rubios, parecían más del estilo europeo, tal y como… esa dama y el joven que conoció, definitivamente la mirada, hasta los labios y se notaba que era delgada y alta.

\- Abuela… eres mucho mejor tu. Pero si, el joven es muy parecido a ella.

\- Pues ahora tienes un problema hija, tu abuelo defenderá a ese joven, es lo único que queda de la mujer que más amo, aun con todo el cariño que nos tiene, puedo decirte que… cuando murió ella, a tu abuelo le dio un infarto, y cuando murió el hijo de ella, el se fue a los funerales y compro un arsenal de rosas para los padres de ese joven, hasta que murió la hermana… volvió a pasar eso, no confíes en que tu abuelo estará de tu lado, dudo mucho que deje ese cariño que tuvo por ella.

\- ¡Abuela!

Candy abrazaba a su abuelita Zoe, era un sentimiento de pérdida, ya no existía el amor platónico de su abuelo, pero su semilla estaba en ese hombre, y con ello, la posibilidad de que su abuelo estuviera en su contra, con tal de ver bien a ese joven, su abuela tenía mucho en contra con los Andrew, tenía un motivo importante y ahora lo había compartido con ella.

Ya por la tarde una llamada la sacaba de sus planes y miraba al identificador notando que era Paty quien le llamaba,

\- Hola Candy, ya salimos del cine, iremos a un restaurante muy elegante, no puedes faltar, ahí te veré, quiero presentarte a nuestro socio.

\- Esta bien, iré para allá, en cuanto esté lista.

Albert llamaba a Archie y este confirmaba que se vería con su hermano y la socia O´Brien, además de la otra socia de los O´Brien que había confirmado su asistencia, para acompañarlos.

\- Nos veremos ahí, Archivald.

\- No se, Annie no está muy segura de querer ir.

\- Dile que tu si irás, que tu hermano y yo estaremos ahí. Pero si insiste en no ir, te despides de ella y te esperamos allá.

\- Por supuesto, si no desea acompañarme, tampoco me privare de estar con ustedes y pasar un buen rato.

\- Bien. Recuerda que ya vamos a formar parte de todas las reuniones de negocios en todas las adquisiciones, no podemos dividirnos, ahora debemos estar más unidos que nunca.

\- Cuenta con eso Tío William.

* * *

 _ **Muchas felicidades por todas las metas cumplidas, por la espera y la paciencia a todos y cada uno de mis fics, un sincero agradecimiento a todas aquellas que han solicitado por mensajes que los continué, intento hacerlo, sabemos que es en los tiempos libres y que estamos dándoles lo mejor que podemos, deseando que sigamos comentando entre nosotros y poder crear nuevos retos, les deseo un Año 2017 prospero, bendecido y colmado de amor,**_

 _ **Un Abrazo a la Distancia**_

 _ **Mayra Exitosa**_


	6. La revancha

**FIC**

 **En la Guerra… y en el Amor**

 **Por Mayra Exitosa**

 **Albertfic**

Ella se arreglaba hermosa, en cuanto le dijo en que restaurant era, no dudo en ponerse bella, ahí había realizado los mejores tratos en su vida, ese lugar le daba suerte, ahí se animaría y mañana sin falta organizaría el contra ataque para los Europeos, donde sea que se hayan infiltrado.

En el restaurant, Albert no tomaba el asiento aun, esperaba a la distancia para verla entrar, se quedaba en la barra y observaba la pista de baile. Todo iba bien hasta que Archie le dijo que posiblemente no venía la novia, tenía que convencerla, no podía venir solo, necesitaba estar cerca de ella, si, ese era su momento de gloria, y la tendría muy cerca.

\- Por favor, que este bien fría la botella que le di.

\- Por supuesto señor, su festejo será inolvidable.

\- Gracias. Albert caminaba a distancia esperaba verla en cualquier momento, cuando entraba Archie y del brazo iba a la joven Britter. ¡Perfecto! Pensaba con media sonrisa, todo planeado fríamente, y ella… ¡Dios! Estaba en la entrada, no se veía su cuerpo, solo su rostro, pero su corazón comenzó a agitarse apenas viéndola. Era como si todo a su alrededor dejara de tener sentido. Había llegado, la mujer que le robo el sueño… ella estaba ahí.

Se fue caminando por el costado, esperando verla entrar, pero esos instantes se hicieron eternos, se fue a la barra, solicitaba la botella en la mesa y las copas. Al ver que ella entraba, soltaba las quijadas, el vestido dejaba ver sus pechos priscos, su pequeña cintura y… la abertura lo invitaba a no dejar de verla.

\- Buenas noches… ¡Annie! Que gusto. Su amiga se le borraba la sonrisa, Paty se ponía de pie y se iba a abrazarla,

\- Mira Candy ellos son los socios de los Britter y los O´Brien. Archivald Cornwall y… Alistar Cornwall

\- Mucho gusto en conocerlos, Paty y yo somos amigas desde hace mucho tiempo. Annie hacía un gesto incomodo de molestia que Candy no pasaba desapercibido al notar como las aletas de su nariz se abrían y su boca se fruncía. Al no responder que ellas también eran amigas, Candy se fue al costado de Paty dejando la silla principal libre,

\- Mira Alistar, Candy es la socia mayoritaria que tenemos, es una gran amiga y muy buena en los negocios, Todos en América la conocen ella es una digna…

Una voz interrumpía para completar lo que Paty iba a decir, la voz ronca de Albert aparecía con unas copas, tomando el asiento libre agregaba

\- Mackenzie. La mejor empresaria joven de este país. Candy abría sus ojos y veía las copas, era imposible quitarle la mirada, el hacía una sonrisa casual y amistosa, estaba… pro brindar… ¡Dios! Lo había hecho todo de manera que… se salió con la suya, no podía demostrarle enfado, tenía que superar eso, con sutileza bajaba el rostro como si se sonrojara y agregaba,

\- favor que me haces, William. Supongo que ganamos algunas negociaciones, sin embargo, ¡lo lograste!

Su sonrisa efusiva, hizo que él se agitara también, ella sonreía precioso, y… estaba feliz, deseaba que cumpliera su promesa, por supuesto que le cumpliría, ahora sabría que todo los cumplía, incluyendo la satisfacción… ¿habría esa posibilidad?

\- ¿Brindamos?

Albert solo traía dos copas, el mesero llegaba dándole las demás a los cuatro de la mesa; pero Archie, solo la miraba a ella, no podía quitarle la sonrisa, cuando giro a verlo, el también le devolvió esa efusividad, un poco tenso, por traer el candado a un lado, pero que más daba, no estaba casado, solo iniciaba un noviazgo, ella era perfecta.

\- Por supuesto que brindamos, Andrew.

\- Mackenzie, por los mejores negocios de nuestras vidas.

\- Por los mejores negocios, Andrew. El sonido de las copas, hizo que todos se unieran, ella soltaba una carcajada irónica, tenía que salir de ahí lo antes posible, haría negocios, por supuesto, los mejores de su vida, ya le cobraría caro el atrevimiento. No se quedaría así, más pronto de los tres meses, volvería a celebrar, pero esta vez… sería doblando la estrategia. - ¡Salud!

La noche fue agradable, Candy de manera intencional quebraba el tacón y al pararse a baila, se lamentaba por no poder hacerlo. Mientras observaba como Archie desde la pista la observaba a ella, un poco incomoda al respecto, giraba su rostro a su celular, mandando un mensaje a su abuela, para que hiciera una llamada y la sacara del apuro, pero eso no sucedía, el teléfono de llamadas constantes, estaba sin llamadas por el momento.

\- me alegro que hayas tomado a bien, que seamos socios, Candy.

\- Oh si, los negocios , solo son negocios, que sería si todo fueran siempre aciertos, las nuevas sociedades siempre traen nuevas oportunidades.

\- Me alegro tanto que lo digas, me hubiese encantado que bailáramos esta noche. Ella con una suave sonrisa no decía nada, pero pensaba, ¡Ni en tus sueños!

\- ya habrá oportunidades, Andrew.

\- Puedes llamarme Albert, así es como…

\- Que no te llamas William.

\- Si, pero…

\- Tengo entendido que así se llamaba tu abuelo y tu padre.

\- Por eso es que….

\- Lo mejor será no olvidar de dónde vienes, William Andrew, a menos claro que… no sientas orgullo…

\- por supuesto que estoy orgulloso de mi abuelo y mi padre es solo…

\- Oh, perdona, permíteme un minuto, debo contestar la llamada. Ella se levantaba de la mesa, tomaba sus tacones en la mano y caminaba descalza por la alfombra, hasta llegar a un lugar donde la música de la pista no se escuchar y permitiera hablar. - Gracias abuela, te cuento en cuanto llegue. Regresaba y comentaba - Siento mucho tener que retirarme, ha sido un gusto poder… brindar tu celebración.

\- Nuestra celebración, ahora somos socios, Candy.

\- Si, supongo que es nuestra, solo que… no fui avisada de tus adquisiciones, así que la celebración… es solo tuya. Con permiso, me despides de tus sobrinos y mis amigas.

El la acompañaba hasta subir su alto, le besaba delicadamente la mano, pero ella no mostraba interés. Y eso le dolía en gran manera. Tenía que ganarse a esa chica, si no, no iba a poder vivir con esa sonrisa de dientes para afuera.

Candy llegaba a su hogar y abrazaba a su abuela, su abuelo no sabía que pasaba, pero ella se fue a su habitación, esa noche no dormía, continuaba trabajando y despertaba tarde.

\- Papá, tengo un negocio extra, ¿Te molestaría sustituirme por un par de meses aquí en América?

\- No, no es molestia mi amor, cuenta conmigo, ¿De que negocios se trata?

\- Es una…a miga que me esta ofreciendo su empresa, quiero evaluarla y me ha pedido pasar unos días con ella.

\- Bien hija, deseas que… te acompañe en algún momento, puedo evaluar lo que me pidas.

\- ¿No confías en mi? Candy hacía una mirada triste y sus labios sueltos, no era una amiga, se lanzaría a comprar todas las acciones de donde se vendieran en Europa, así fuera para recuperarse, buscaría aliarse y comprar hasta quedar en doble de poder, les demostraría que en el mismo tiempo, las acciones se obtienen y se doblan cual ropa blanca y de lino.

* * *

 _ **Espero les guste este capítulo... gracias por la paciencia, por la espera y por comentar**_

 _ **Un Abrazo a la Distancia**_

 _ **Mayra Exitosa**_


	7. Primer novio

**FIC**

 **En la Guerra… y en el Amor**

 **Por Mayra Exitosa**

 **Albertfic**

En la semana, se realizaron citas para conocer a los nuevos socios, William, aceptaba todas las citas, donde vería a Mackenzie, se preparaba y se ponía sus mejores trajes, buscaba quedar de maravilla y de conquistar a la joven líder en su país. La sorpresa que se llevo la primera junta, fue conocer al padre de la joven, un tipo bien parecido, con una mirada brava y sin palabra alguna, con solo presentarse, imponía en la reunión.

\- Un placer señor, soy William Andrew

\- El placer es mío, Mackenzie, Walter Mackenzie.

Candy por su parte, llegaba a Inglaterra, conocía a los Grandchester, pero no podía aliarse con ellos, no después de lo que había pasado con Terry, lo mejor era dejarlo como última opción, así inicio la investigación del mercado, su abuela la ocultaba de su padre y su marido, mantenían a discreción el plan de Candy, pues la abuela Zoe no lo sabía por completo, solo se comunicaba con ella, para que supiera que todo iba como lo esperaba.

\- Si abuela, todo marcha conforme lo planeado.

\- Bien hija, cuenta conmigo, aquí todo marcha normal sin contratiempos y preguntan por ti, estas con tu amiga en… la playa.

\- Gracias Abuelita.

Hizo negociaciones importantes, se asociaba despacio en algunas acciones de mercados pero sin llamar la atención, entraba al banco versátil de las finanzas y notaba la inversión mayor, pero valía la pena, así se jugaba invirtiendo no solo donde estaban los Andrew, aprovechando el nombre de su abuela, entraba en Inglaterra comparando las acciones de los Grandchester, de los Andrew, y de otros inversionistas socios de ambos. Continuo en Polonia con las inversiones simples, en España, Austria, Hungría, Francia, lograba tratos y acuerdos que nunca se habían intentado, lucía como novata, representaba a una socia importante, cuando realmente ocultaba su nombre y ella era la que firmaba. Su abuela y el apellido de soltera eran ahora su disfraz. Tal cual lo habían hecho los Andrew, al introducirse en América, solo que esta vez, había doblado las inversiones y compraba un edificio completo, sin socios, en la plena Inglaterra, donde estaba la matriz de los Andrew, tal como lo había hecho él al esconderse entre los alemanes, esta vez, no se escondía, simplemente no se mostraba directamente.

\- Que bueno que llama, Señor, ya hemos recuperado un poco de estabilidad, vendimos las acciones y hemos quedado en recuperación completa.

\- ¿Tan pronto? Preguntaba con una sonrisa William a George, quien mostraba una actitud relajada al por fin vender y tener socios, para poder capitalizarse en las inversiones que había logrado en América.

\- ¿Y quién compra?

\- Las empresas de una señora llamada Zoe Monroy

\- Interesante. ¿Investigaste?

\- Si, es una mujer mayor, está invirtiendo para dejar a sus nietos un patrimonio.

\- Me alegro, son jóvenes en los negocios, no vendiste más del 50%

\- En algunas sí, porque no querían menos.

\- ¡George! No vamos a tapar un agujero, destapando otros.

\- No me quedo de otra forma, tuve que aceptar, si no, no había trato.

-Esta bien, regresare en una semana, mi plan, no funciono.

\- ¿Cuál de todos?

\- Mi chica, se me esconde y mando a su padre y a su abuelo, estuve investigando con su amiga y se fue a tomar unas vacaciones a Florida, ya Stear se encuentra investigando donde esta exactamente, para ver si puedo encontrarme con ella, al parecer su abuelo quiere que se relaje un poco, es la mujer más acelerada y… no estaba acostumbrada a…

\- ¿A?

\- A toparse con un hombre como yo. Pero te juro que pronto la conocerás, George.

\- Eso espero.

\- Te lo prometo, si ella me corresponde, será mía y pronto habrá una Andrew en la familia.

\- Así se habla, ahora si puedo creer que está usted enamorado.

\- No sabes como la echo de menos, esta semana viajo a Florida, si la veo en la playa, juro que no la dejo escapar.

\- Vamos por todo, se ve que vale la pena. Señor, tengo que irme, viene la asistente de la Sra. Zoe Monroy, es por los documentos.

\- Si, ya los he firmado, George, animo, todo saldrá bien.

Colgaba la llamada y George le entregaba los documentos a una dama de cabello recogido, lentes y ojos verdes hermosos, casi no sonreía apenas y daba una media sonrisa, pero era bonita, solo que muy seria.

\- Muchas gracias. La señora Monroy estará encantada de hacer negocios con ustedes.

\- Será un placer, señorita. Verá que le rendiremos cuentas como usted se merece.

\- Así lo espero. Con permiso.

Candy salía y con una sonrisa discreta, ya había logrado comparar acciones y ser la jefa de ese… libidinoso de Andrew. Ahora sabría de qué cuero salen más correas.

Habían pasado quince días del brindis, el viajaba a Florida, donde Paty y Stear también la esperaban, pues había hablado con ella para avisarle que estaría una semana en ese lugar, así Paty un tanto desconcertada marcaba el celular de su amiga,

\- Hola Candy, mi novio y yo hemos venido a la playa, gracias a tu sugerencia, he pasado una semana fantástica, tenías mucha razón, tomar el sol y salir con él, ha sido muy… romántico.

\- Me alegro Paty, no quería hacer mal tercio, tu y el deben estar solos, así que, discúlpame pero no iré…

\- ¡Oh no! Candy, su Tío el joven William Andrew llegó hace dos días, nos invito a cenar contigo, el quiere verte, me lo dijo Stear, al parecer le gustas mucho y… está seriamente entusiasmado contigo…

\- ¿Seriamente?

\- Por supuesto, escuche que el hermano de Stear, estaba interesado en ti, pero William le dijo que compró en América todo tipo de acciones, cuando te conoció…

\- ¿Qué? ¿Estás segura?

\- Si, el ya no iba a invertir, se estaba desilusionado con el mercado americano, pero dijo que verte a ti, hizo en él cambiara de idea y utilizó a los Cornwall para invertir y buscar la manera de acercarse a ti.

\- ¡Paty! No lo sabía, pensé que… lo hacía por… yo no creí… ¡Oh Paty! Sinceramente no imagine que, viajara hasta Florida para estar con nosotras.

\- Candy, Stear me beso anoche, fue mi primer beso, fue tan lindo, yo…

\- ¡No llores, Paty! Me agrada muchísimo tu novio, es muy simpático y sé que le gustas.

\- No sé, pensé que era por interés, no quiero que me vean como un porcentaje extra para asociarnos, mira lo que le hicieron a Annie…

\- ¿Qué le hicieron a Annie?

\- Me dijo Stear que el padre de Annie, condicionó a su hermano a que anduvieran de manera formal, para venderle las acciones.

\- ¡Dios! No puede ser.

\- Candy, debo contarte otro detalle, Annie no es hija biológica de los Britter, es adoptada, mi padre me conto que la verdadera hija de los Britter falleció cuando tenía ocho años y… adoptaron a Annie.

\- Eso no les da derecho a usarla como parte de los negocios.

\- Me contó Stear que… no estaba escrito en los documentos el trato, cuando su hermano te vio, hablo con Stear y fue entonces que le dijeron al Sr. Andrew, y el les confesó cuan enamorado estaba de ti, por ti dejo sus inversiones casi en perdida para poder estar a tu nivel.

\- ¡Que!

\- Yo le conté a Stear, lo que te hicieron los Grandchester.

\- ¡Paty!

\- No todo, solo que intentaron cerrar un negocio importante, para que se asociaran con los Mackenzie, y al final utilizar a Terrance con un noviazgo, forzando un matrimonio, pero no lo lograron, porque te diste cuenta. No les dije que lo descubriste con su amante y que te había pedido ser novios, y le ibas a dar tu respuesta cuando lo sorprendiste. Eso no se los conté.

\- Paty, gracias por ponerme al tanto. Sabes, creo que mal interprete algunas señales, pero no me arrepiento, en ocasiones algo de perversidad y de pensar mal de los demás, no es lo más indicado, me alegro que estés feliz, que ya tengas novio y que sea muy lindo contigo, la verdad yo… estoy en Europa, vine a concretar unos negocios.

\- ¿Por qué me mentiste?

\- No quiero que utilicen a mis amigas para llegar a mí, después de lo que pase con Grandchester, me volví más precavida y siento que… pensar mal de todos no es lo mejor, solo que…

Candy comenzaba a llorar, Paty vio que Stear se acercaba a ella y le hacía la seña que esperara, se alejaba un poco más girando al lado contrario y al hacerlo se topaba de frente con William Andrew y ella sin verlo, contestaba en ese momento

\- ¡No llores Candy! Los hombres no siempre son malos, solo que no hemos tenido la oportunidad de conocer un chico bueno, tal vez por eso somos tan solitas, pero sabes, estoy segura que el amor de tu vida, lo encontraras pronto, porque siento que gracias a ti, encontré al mío.

William al escuchar decir todo eso, se preocupaba, la joven Mackenzie estaba llorando y siempre había estado solita, tal como la joven O´Brien, que ahora estaba conociendo a Stear y que resultaba ser su primer novio. Arrepentido y pensativo se sentaba en la mesa frente al mar, en esa hermosa playa de Florida, donde notaba el color verde de los bellos ojos de la joven que le había robado el sueño.

Paty terminaba su llamada y regresaba a la mesa junto a Stear, quien ya era acompañado por William, ella tomaba un pañuelo desechable y quitándose los lentes, se limpiaba los ojos y Stear de inmediato la abrazaba consintiéndola

\- ¿Paso algo, mi amor?

\- No, solo un triste recuerdo. Sabes, Candy no vino a Florida, esta en Europa desde hace quince días, solo que me dijo que estaría aquí, para que no supiera su padre y su abuelo, ella escapo un poco de la protección de los Mackenzie, se encuentra bien, pero lamento que no tenga aun la suerte que yo tengo, al haberte encontrado a ti.

\- ¡Paty!

Stear, no dejo que se pusiera los lentes, le dio un beso en cada uno de sus ojitos, y la atrajo a sí mismo, abrazándola y dando tiernos besos en su frente.

William, se ponía de pie, se despedía y comentaba que estaba recibiendo un mensaje urgente, que disfrutaran de la bella vista. Ella sonreía y el se marchaba de Florida en ese mismo momento.

* * *

 _ **Muchas gracias por su espera, su espera, por la paciencia, y por comentar**_

 _ **Un Abrazo a la Distancia**_

 _ **Mayra Exitosa**_


	8. Socios

**FIC**

 **En la Guerra… y en el Amor**

 **Por Mayra Exitosa**

 **Albertfic**

En Inglaterra, Candy en la suite presidencial de un prestigiado hotel, revisaba sus números de todas las acciones compradas, viendo en su computadora, avisando que tenía que cambiar el nombre y por ende el poder de la transacción real de Zoe Monroy a Candy Mackenzie, eso iniciaba mirando la pantalla lista para ajustar un enter, en ese momento vino los recuerdos aquellos de hacía tres años…

 _Ella había recibido una invitación de Terrance, estaba emocionada, alguien como él fijándose en ella, era como el sueño hecho realidad. Lo había conocido y estaba enamorada, se ilusionaba de solo imaginarse en la cima, y él a su lado. Paty y Annie sus mejores amigas, sabían de ese gran amor que ella sentía por él. Paty le daba miedo y le decía,_

 _\- Candy no sé, un hombre tan atractivo y tan rico, siempre tiene mujeres más bellas y poderosas a su lado, nosotras no somos nada parecido._

 _\- Pero lo seremos, Paty, seremos las mujeres más interesantes, nuestros padres son grandes empresarios y tú debes mirarte muy alto, Paty. Annie agregaba,_

 _\- Creo que Paty tiene razón, Candy, me da miedo ese hombre, es muy agresivo, viste como actúa al momento de estar al frente con su padre, mirando como si nadie estuviéramos a su altura._

 _\- Es tu imaginación, el es un gran chico y debe tener un corazón enorme, su madre estaba muy contenta, cuando la conoció mi abuela Zoe, dice que, haríamos la pareja perfecta._

 _Tiempo después… Candy afuera de la puerta de la suite de Terry Grandchester, iba a sorprenderlo cuando escuchaba,_

 _\- Susana, esto no debió pasar._

 _\- Eres mío, podrás fingir que la amas, pero jamás estar en tu cama, ni te dará la pasión que te doy._

 _\- ¡Estás loca! Me casaré con Candy Mackenzie, ella será mi esposa. Abría la puerta del hotel indicándole la salida y ella estaba ahí, viéndolo desnudo, con una toalla en la cintura y Susana con ropa provocadora y sus pechos desnudos._

 _\- ¡Terry!_

 _\- ¡Candy! ¡Espera! No es lo que parece, ¡Espera! Por favor… ¡Candy!_

 _Ella salía corriendo, se tropezaba en el camino y se lastimo una pierna, tuvo que pedir ayuda y fue hospitalizada, el dolor de la ilusión rota, ella le iba a responder que si aceptaba ser su novia, pero esa chica… era la misma con la que ya lo habían descubierto los periodistas, ahora era real, estaba dentro de su habitación._

 _En el hospital su abuela la escondió y nunca más dejo que los Grandchester se acercaran a su nieta._

El sonido de la puerta la sacaba de sus tristes recuerdos, ella se levantaba de su escritorio y un joven del servicio, llevaba un ramo de rosas rojas,

\- ¿Señorita Mackenzie?

\- ¿Si?

\- Le enviaron este arreglo.

Candy sacaba un billete para darle propina al joven y dejaba el arreglo enorme en su recibidor, tomaba la tarjeta y al verla, las lagrimas se le salían sin esperar, dejaba las rosas y se iba a su computadora, tomaba la tarjeta y la partía en pedazos, ajustando el enter, iniciaban las transacciones programadas, una a una de todas las sociedades que había hecho en esos días. 53% propiedad de acciones Andrew Internacional. 51.5% propiedad de las acciones Grandchester Internacional, 49.7% propiedad de acciones Cornwall Internacional. 63% propiedad de las acciones Bewley en Irlanda. La computadora continuaba, había invertido su herencia Monroy, ahora su abuela y ella, tenían lo que no habían logrado jamás los Mackenzie, una fortuna completa invertida por ellas mismas.

Tomaba el teléfono y solicitaba la cena en su habitación, esa noche no saldría, ya había terminado todo, se quedaba meditando lo que había logrado Andrew en América, arriesgando todas las acciones europeas por ella, nadie en su sano juicio podría hacer eso, ese hombre lo había hecho por ella. ¿Por qué? Se había enamorado, la había idealizado, tal y como lo hizo ella en un tiempo con Grandchester, vaya que si, aposto todo a ganar y sin ser nada suyo, ni compromisos ni formalidades, tan solo una atracción que el sintió hacia ella y la cual ella no…

Se detenía y se levantaba, tomaba su laptop personal y entraba en los archivos de su abuelo, ahí buscaba como habían estado asociados él y su amigo William Andrew, investigaba detalladamente todo lo que había y poco a poco se instruía acerca de esa vieja historia, aquella donde el mejor amigo se casaba con una mujer hermosa, que nunca estuvo cerca de su abuelo, sin embargo Walter Mackenzie la amo en silencio.

\- La amaba, y continúo amando todo desde la distancia, a sus hijos, a sus nietos… ¡abuelo! Tu amor era puro y sin esperanza alguna, mientras mi abuelita estaba ahí. Pero si te hubieras casado con ella, ni yo, ni él, existiríamos. Mi abuelita Zoe jamás hubiera sido una Mackenzie.

Ella cerraba los ojos recordando el aniversario de casados de sus abuelos y el salón de baile donde él le había comprado una propiedad hermosa en las Islas Caimán, la mansión Caribe Mackenzie, hermosa para pasar su vejez… a la cual a la fecha no se habían ido, por continuar cerca de ella. Apenada veía como su padre se había quedado solo, sin contraer matrimonio nuevamente, todas las mujeres eran unas arribistas, nunca se dio oportunidad de ver el amor de nuevo… ¡Papi!

Tomaba el teléfono y era interrumpida por su cena, mandaba un mensaje que no recibía visitas sin aviso alguno, a lo que el gerente confirmaba que ese era un servicio actual en el hotel. Marcaba a su abuela y ella por fin le contaba,

\- Abuelita, lo logramos, ya está todo en función como lo planee, ahora… hasta puedes llevarte a mi abuelito a la nueva mansión, la que te regalo él.

\- ¿En serio, hija?

\- Si Abuelita, ahora estaré en Europa y América, será un excelente punto para vivir, y estaré contigo la mayor parte del tiempo, por lo tanto, mi padre se puede hacer cargo de la casa allá, iré a verlo todo el tiempo y ustedes me ayudaran desde las Islas Caribe.

\- ¡Oh Dios! Mi sueño hecho realidad, tu abuelo y yo, por fin en nuestro hogar. Gracias mi hijita linda, desde este momento programo todo para ir allá, tu habitación esperará a que tu vuelvas, así allá te hare una nueva, con todo lo que te gusta y estilo para la playa.

\- Si abuelita, la quiero enorme y muy cómoda, porque estaré muy seguido con ustedes.

\- Así será, mi amor. Cuando le dé la noticia, a tu padre y a tu abuelo, no podrán creerlo.

\- Créeme, se asombraran de nuestras nuevas acciones, abuelita. Ahora las Mackenzie estamos preparadas para llevar el imperio a la nueva era.

\- Siempre soñé con verte triunfar, mi pequeña, cuando naciste nos dijeron que no te daban tres meses de vida, hoy eres lo mejor que tu abuelo, tu padre y yo tenemos. Estoy muy orgullosa de ser tu abuela.

Después de escuchar todos los planes que por años llevaban posponiendo, por fin terminaba ilusionada y soñadora su abuelita y ella cortaba la llamada, meditando todo lo que por ella habían pospuesto.

En silencio lloraba por no dejar vivir y continuar a su familia, siempre protegiéndola y como ella se aliaba a su abuela para demostrar cuan orgullosas eran, como si el orgullo diera de comer, pensaba como había juzgado tan duramente a William Andrew, cuando se había jugado todo su patrimonio solo para… estar con ella. Sin más se quedaba dormida y pensaba que lo que ella había sufrido, hoy se lo estaba cobrando a alguien que no le había hecho daño. Igual su abuela, lo que había en su pasado, no había afectado el gran amor que le profesaba su abuelito a ella. Ese era un mal que no debía continuar, el odio y el orgullo no debían mezclarse, eran como el de beber y manejar, un peligro constante.

El día fue sorprendente, despertar y escuchar la computadora en movimiento de un tintineo constante, al asomarse, ella misma no podía entender, como se había hecho todo ese movimiento tan solo por los cambios que ella había realizado. En su celular treinta y tres llamadas perdidas, su padre, su abuelo, su abuelita, Paty y varios numero no conocidos.

\- ¡Que hice!

Sorprendida se daba una ducha sin mover nada, tenía que tomar aire, el desayuno, relajarse y tomar el toro por los cuernos, a ella tampoco le avisaron cuando Andrew invadió su territorio, ahora que más daba que la bolsa de valores saliera afectada y desearan comprar más de las acciones, estarían pensando que Andrew y Mackenzie estaban planeando algo… con el invadiendo América y Mackenzie entrando con los pies firmes a territorio europeo, ya su padre había invertido de manera suave, ella no, lo había hecho de manera tajante y firme.

Albert en su computadora, tecleaba rápidamente, sonreía de lado, sus acciones se habían elevado como la espuma, ahora valían seis veces su valor, las conjeturas indicaban que… Mackenzie había invertido de manera brutal y eso daba indicadores que había movimientos seguros entre ambos, por lo tanto, todos querían una tajada el pastel…

Pensativo solo imaginaba ¿Qué pastel? Mi chica Mackenzie no está para dar ni repartir, ella será solo mía y solita fue a dar a casa, eso sí fue un golpe bajo, pero… que tan bajo… pareciera que se encuentra jugando con fuego y ahora no hay marcha atrás, ella estará en todo unida a mí. Ni yo lo hubiera imaginado, ella se vengo y con eso, solo se unió mucho más a mi. ¡Preciosa! Por supuesto que me sorprendiste, pero no saldrás de Europa así me quede sin vestuario, te quedaras unida a mi de por vida.

Una llamada lo sacaba de sus pensamientos, George asustado gritaba

\- ¡Señor! Se triplicaron nuestras acciones.

\- No George, según estoy viendo estamos a seis veces su valor original, Mackenzie elevo todas las conjeturas, ella se puso como socia de medio Europa y entre ellos estoy yo.

\- Pero señor… porque me engaño diciendo que era Zoe Monroy

\- ¡Zoe Monroy! Es la abuela de mi chica, George. Zoe Monroy no tiene nietos, solo uan y es la mujer que deseo sea la madre de mis hijos.

\- ¡Señor!

\- Por supuesto, ella será la futura señora Andrew, más vale que vueles a América, tienes mucho trabajo, llegare en unas horas a Inglaterra, ella debe estar ahí.

* * *

 _ **Muchas gracias y a petición de las amigas.. un poco más de adelanto ;)**_

 _ **Gracias por comentar**_

 _ **Un Abrazo a la Distancia**_

 _ **Mayra Exitosa**_


	9. Los Leones

**FIC**

 **En la Guerra… y en el Amor**

 **Por Mayra Exitosa**

 **Albertfic**

En la casa de los Mackenzie un padre y un abuelo asombrados esperaban el desayuno viéndose y analizando todo lo que de un día a otro había pasado. La abuela que ya estaba arreglada y había dado instrucciones de retrasar el desayuno quince minutos, ya que estiraría el tiempo de la charla, se iba cual fresca lechuga.

\- Buenos días, mi amor.

\- ¡Buenos días! ¿Has hablado con Candy?

\- Si, anoche pasamos horas charlando. El hijo la observaba con esa mirada brava y verdosa cuestionando,

\- ¿En Florida? Junto a la hija de O`Brien.

\- No, En Inglaterra, junto a los leones que la quisieron comer un día. Ella es más fuerte, hijo, sacó mis genes. Comentaba con suaves sonrisas Zoe a su único y más preciado hijo. Quien al atar la conversación con un rumbo que ya había averiguado por la bolsa de valores, se sentaba y con media sonrisa respondía,

\- Así que saco tus genes, Mamá. Y supongo que tú fuiste a conquistar a mi padre, y pusiste toda tu herencia en sus pies para que te acepte. Asustada abría sus hermosos ojos y soltaba,

\- ¡Insolente! Tu padre no se fijo en mi por mi herencia, él ni siquiera sabía que poseía moneda alguna, me conoció en la granja de mi abuelo, vestida de muchachito, apoyando a mi lado humilde de la familia.

\- ¡Oh! Y entonces, en donde sacó tus genes mi hija, mamá… cuando fue a usar su herencia Monroy en Europa, uniéndose a los leones que se la querían comer.

\- ¿Qué has dicho?

Su hijo tomaba el diario y lo colocaba en la mesa, Candy Mackenzie era socia inversionista mayoritaria de las mejores empresas Europeas, donde casualmente tenían solteros como únicos propietarios, como Andrew, Grandchester, Cornwall, Bewley entre otros. La boca de Zoe se soltaba y giraba a ver la mirada de su esposo, en espera de reprenderla, pero no fue así, este se sentaba a su lado, apretaba los labios y respondía,

\- ¡Suéltalo Zoe! ¿Quieres bisnietos, mi amor?

Su hijo indignado se ponía de pie como un resorte, molesto caminaba algunos pasos hacía los ventanales que daban al jardín, y comentaba

\- Yo protegiéndola, cuidándola, amándola, viendo que creciera fuerte como toda una Mackenzie, ahora sube las bolsas de valores de todos, como dama solitaria y casadera, casi anunciando que está disponible y va por el mejor postor. Y ustedes deseando ¡bisnietos! De haberlo sabido aceptaba a la señorita Dunne, y me hubiese vuelto a casar, he estado haciendo mi papel de padre amoroso y mi hija ya me hará abuelo a mi edad. Ambos padres abrieron sus ojos y fue su padre quien respondió

\- Leticia Dunne no es una señorita, es una mujer de mundo, y sale con joyeros muy importantes, no te sientas hijo, pero Candy nos advirtió de ella, dijo que si es una mujer muy candente, pero que calienta varias chimeneas. Su hijo asustado soltaba las quijadas y veía entrar las charolas del desayuno. Zoe, volvía a leer la alza de valores de los Mackenzie a casi diez puntos. Ya con el café y un silencio entre ellos agregaba,

\- Candy y yo planeamos esto, es verdad, no era la idea unirla a nadie, era ganar sin esperar el aviso, así como se había metido Andrew en América, ella fue a dar el paso decisivo en Europa, uno que no se animaban a dar ustedes, y que sin tocar la fortuna Mackenzie, uso su herencia Monroe, para invertir, haciéndome un plan bastante ambicioso, y que… ha dado resultado instantáneo, porque independiente a que subieran las bolsas de valores en nuestro favor, al solidificarse todas estas inversiones, veo que a tu protegido le subió seis puntos. Su hijo levantó la vista a ver a su padre, arrugando él entre cejo preguntaba

\- ¡Protegido! ¿Andrew es tu protegido, Papá?

El no respondía se quedaba con el tenedor en la mano en completo shock, al enterarse de cómo opinaba su mujer y si eso era alguna estrategia comercial o una indirecta a su hijo.

\- Bueno hijo, es tiempo de que te enteres que tu padre siempre ha visto a los Andrew con ojos de borrego mal parido. Su esposo soltaba el tenedor y respondía,

\- ¡Zoe! Qué manera de hablar es esa, sobre todo a tu hijo. Que la habrás dicho a mi nieta al respecto.

\- La verdad, amate a la abuela de ese joven inversionista, y no fuiste correspondido, pero después de eso, se convirtió en ese amor platónico que casi te provoca un infarto la muerte de su hijo.

La boca de ambos hombres era de asombro, ya sus rostros estaban más que evidenciados, pues ambos no sabían de que se trataba el tema, y querían acomodar esa conversación o una explicación clara, misma que solicitaba urgente su hijo, al ver que tenía la supuesta posibilidad de un hermano Andrew, o eso estaba tratando de insinuar su madre.

\- ¡Estás loco, hijo! Tu padre no es padre de un hombre Europeo, solo amo a la esposa de su socio y por eso se separaron. Este molesto respondió,

\- ¡Estas mal! Ella era mi prima, la única familia que me quedaba, pero me sorprendió que se casara con mi amigo, y ambos no me dijeran nada, yo… si la ame, siempre, pero era lo único que me quedaba de familia, estaba solo, me sentí más solo, hasta que te conocí, Zoe.

\- ¡tu prima!

\- Si, la hija de la hermana de mi padre. Pero ella se dejo ir cual corderito y se olvido de mi, yo era quien la protegía, la cuidaba y ella se caso con mi mejor amigo, sin avisarme, sin considerarme. Su hijo asombrado comentaba,

\- Esos son nuestros genes, Papá, cuidamos, protegemos, y mira como nos paga mi mamá, llevándose a mi hija sin aviso, al matadero. Que le costaba tomarnos en cuenta, ahora fue y se puso en la boca del lobo, mira más del cincuenta por ciento de Andrew y Grandchester, con quien la vas a casar, todos se preguntan lo mismo, tuvimos un desacuerdo muy fuerte con los Grandchester y esto… ¿es una venganza? O simplemente, ¿es estrategia, mamá?

Zoe ya no respondía, trataba de acariciar la mano de su esposo, ahora sabía otra parte que desconocía, el se había enamorado de su prima, y no le habían dicho nada para casarse, eso lo ignoraba, y Candy también. Se podía decir que eran primos lejanos y que por los apellidos estaban tan separados que ya no eran fáciles de notar. Después de todo su hijo también tenía aire europeo, si su genes eran de su padre y ella, solo estaba haciendo mal las cosas.

\- Bueno, yo… solo deseaba festejar el incremento de la bolsa de valores, hecho exclusivo por mi nieta, y sin aviso tal y como se lo hicieron a ella, no era ninguna venganza, es estrategia hijo. Y por cierto, si la Dunne no es adecuada por ser encendida, ve fijándote en alguien que venga a acompañarte seriamente a vivir aquí, debido a que nosotros nos iremos a nuestra casa del Caribe, mi nieta estará visitándonos ahí, y posiblemente desde ahí maneje sus inversiones, esperando a que no seamos un estorbo para que re hagas tu vida.

El desayuno ya fue más reconciliador, los abuelos se la pasaban beso y beso, al aclarar que no era un amor platónico, sino un amor limpio y que si, era su familia lejana, pero Zoe siempre estaba en primer lugar.

Su hijo por su parte, no dejaría fácilmente la pelea, ahora aunque sus padres eran unos viejitos chonchos que deseaban bisnietos, el no iba a poner a su hija en el asador, iba a apoyarla y estaría con ella, por lo tato, mientras decidían cambiarse dejaba a su padre encargado de sus negocios, y él se marchaba a apoyar a quien debía a su primogénita y única pequeña, no estaba con leones, estaba entre manadas y su padre no iba dejar que se fuera con el primer hijo de vecina que se encontrara.

En Inglaterra, Candy ya se vestía como siempre, ya no usaba sus lentes ni su cabello recogido, ahora después de la tormenta, le sobrarían lugares desde los cuales podía tener su propia oficina, pero lo más conveniente era ponerla en un punto de incertidumbre, si usaba sus fuerzas en sus inversiones podía ponerse dentro de sus nuevas adquisiciones, pero estaría muy cerca de los socios mayoritarios, no podía ponerse en riesgo. Contestaba el sonido de la llamada de su padre,

\- ¡Candy!

\- ¡Papito!

\- Voy en camino, Felicidades mi amor, una inversión muy acertada. Tengo oficinas en Manchester, en cuanto te vean te darán mi oficina, es privada y no pertenece a ningún consorcio, la adquirí cuando vine como punto central.

\- Que bueno que me dices, estoy en Londres de momento, pensaba invertir en una nueva oficina al tener dos corporativos importantes aquí,

\- Si, ero es más conveniente estar por ahora a la distancia, subimos diez puntos los Mackenzie, esa incertidumbre de no saber cuál es el postor ni el punto por el que adquiriste tantas acciones sobre todo en donde sus propietarios son solteros, les hace dar de que hablar.

\- ¡Papá!

\- No estoy molesto hija, según tu abuela es… estrategia

\- Bueno, y… tenemos casa en Cambridge.

\- Perfecto, será mejor para dejar el hotel.

\- No lo hagas hasta que llegue contigo, apenas me traslado para allá, tengo algunas dudas que consultarte.

\- ¿Dudas a consultarme? ¡Imposible! Siempre he sido yo la que pregunta y consulta,

\- Si, pero sobre Dunne, ignoraba por que la odiabas y… eso de calentar chimeneas no era precisamente lo mejor que me imaginaba.

\- Lo siento Papá, realmente la vi con el dueño de la joyería…

\- Ni lo digas, te creo, pero imagina las especulaciones que se dieron con tu inversión y ahora con esos puntos… somos más ricos, creo que… debes cuidarme más hija.

\- ¡Papá!

\- ¡Mi pequeña! Ya voy a tu lado, no quiero que los leones te coman, mantente alejada de todo.

Los dos soltaban risas efusivas y sus sonidos en el celular eran música para ambos, ellos se apreciaban y el era muy joven, pero al final era su padre.

* * *

 _ **A solicitud de una lectora y tratando de cumplir con el seguimiento de esta bonita historia, deseando sea de su agrado,**_

 _ **Un Abrazo a la Distancia**_

 _ **Mayra Exitosa**_


	10. Volverte a ver

**FIC**

 **En la Guerra… y en el Amor**

 **Por Mayra Exitosa**

 **Albertfic**

El jet había arribado en Inglaterra, agotado pero con el objetivo en mente, solo deseaba volver a verla, le había incrementado todas sus inversiones, si, tal y como no lo esperaba, pero a aquel que la había defraudado también había salido beneficiado, el también tenía incremento en sus acciones, ella había sido como agua fresca en un desierto, ¿había contra atacado? ¿Era una estrategia? ¿Cuál era el plan de ocultarse? su padre pudo haberlo hecho, su abuelo, en muchas ocasiones pudo regresar a Europa, porque ella y hasta ahora, cerca, si, muy cerca, tenía que esperar a verla, a saber que pensaba de él, si realmente estaba interesada o, solo estaba buscando incrementar mas su fortuna, lo seguro era que Grandchester ya estuviera viendo los incrementos, aunque fue mayor la inversión en su corporativo, también fue una estupidez venderle tanto.

\- A casa, Charles.

\- Si señor. Me dijo el señor Johnson que ella se encontraba en el hotel Lancaster en la suite presidencial

\- Supongo que debe estar descansando, le llamaré para ver si podemos vernos.

\- Grandchester mando el día de ayer, rosas.

Al escuchar la información de su chofer, no hizo ni un gesto, nada que lo delatara, solo guardo silencio, después abría el computador para ver las inversiones, una sonrisa y el viaje a su casa en Londres, continuaba, requería darse un baño, verla era algo que ya lo tenía ansioso, pero no era bueno enfrentarse así, sin saber su sentir.

En el Corporativo Grandchester, viendo hacia los edificios alrededor, notando la cima que podía visualizar las azoteas de muchos de ellos, con esa bella vista que estuvieron a punto de perder en varias ocasiones por golpes financieros y estupideces por mujeres encaprichadas. Terry era quien ocupaba la oficina presidencial, la única que había en todos esos años, ahora se preguntaba si tendría que compartirla, su padre, no tardaba en llegar a visitarlo, la sola venta de esas acciones había sido por inversiones en otros países, en los que ya habían enfrentado perdidas, sin embargo, al vender solo estaba autorizado un cuarenta por ciento y la condición de la compra era mayor o nada, se arriesgo mucho al soltar más del cincuenta, pero al ver por la madrugada, esa precisa desvelada de relajamiento posterior a la veta que había autorizado y con ello saldado más cuentas de las que se imaginaba, solo pensaba en ella, si tal vez invirtiera en América y que al ver el computador y notar un cambio de poder de la nueva socia se traspasaba a un nieto, solo era un pase consanguíneo, pero para su sorpresa fue ella ese nieto. Cuando estaba viendo en el escritorio de su computador una fotografía de ella, a la que hablaba con ternura, y ahora era su socia…

\- ¡Candy! Mi hermosa novia, como espere tanto otra oportunidad, y ahora sola tu me la has brindado, ahora eres mía, estas aquí, en mi territorio, donde ya no saldrás, tenerte a mi lado, era algo que requería este lugar, has venido a dar nuevos alientos a mis esperanzas, pecosa, como te había extrañado.

La puerta sonaba y era su asistente anunciando a su padre, quien pasaba sin demora con un rostro de alivio, nada que ver como había estado la última vez que lo vio en su villa. Acabado y preocupado por todos los años que iban cuesta abajo sus inversiones, la información lo había extasiado, esa venta había sido el detonador y ahora a cinco puntos arriba, todo el reflujo de efectivo en euros, estaba re abasteciendo las arcas de la familia.

\- ¡Felicidades hijo! No me habías dicho que estabas de nuevo con Mackenzie, es la oportunidad de oro, la mejor que pudiste esperar, disculpa mi insistencia en casarte con la hija de los Bewley, ahora veo que te jugaste el todo por el todo, intenta comprar en cuanto ella quiera vender al menos un cinco por ciento, esto te dará mayor estabilidad, ya sabes aun casados, las cosas no están siempre seguras.

\- No compró directamente ella, fue por estrategia, algo trama y ten por seguro que no soy su as bajo la manga, es la primera vez que sé algo de ella después de aquella tarde.

\- Calma hijo, eso fue hace años, ella te amaba, le gustas y apuesto a que todavía siente algo por ti, si no como vino a nosotros así tan completa, debe tener algo entre manos y la única salida para asegurarse, es casándose contigo, con eso nadie le pegaría en la bolsa de valores de nuevo, si no lo hace, las especulaciones irán en bajada y ahora que ya nos volvemos a capitalizar, hay que guardar y asegurar nuestras inversiones sanas, así no arriesgaremos de nuevo el capital factible.

\- Ya lo hice, Papá. También envié rosas a su hotel, ya las recibió ayer.

\- ¿Rosas? Por favor, Terry. Una gargantilla, algo más de amor, no simples rosas, ¿ya tienes cita con ella?

\- No, no me he despegado de las inversiones, cambie el capital y reforcé nuestras cuentas, fue como un respiro inesperado, una brisa fresca en el infierno.

\- ¡Poeta! Vas bien, ¿con eso crees que la reconquistes? Adelante, pero ya vete, aquí estoy, te cubriré, quiero a mi mejor inversión en movimiento, vamos hijo, es tiempo de ir por todo, no estás comprometido, la novia no es tal, déjala en el pasado, hablare con los Bewley, diré que no me cuentas todo y que no sabía que habías hecho amistad de nuevo con tu ex.

\- Papá, Candy jamás acepto ser mi novia. Ya deja de especular tú también, vamos a ver si me acepta.

\- Eso nadie lo sabe, claro que te aceptará, tus inversiones han mejorado…

\- Gracias a ella, se superaron todas las bajas que teníamos.

\- Pero eso no lo sabe.

\- Lo sabrá, es dueña de más del cincuenta, pedirá investigar, recuerda, ya no es la niña pecosa que me admiraba, ahora es la mujer más exitosa y triunfadora en los negocios.

\- ¿Se encuentra sola?

\- Si, lleva dos semanas sola aquí, en Inglaterra, no sabes la de ocasiones que he deseado…

\- Deja de desear… ve por todo hijo, ella es para ti, este es el momento, ahora su unión podría subir aun más las ganancias.

\- Olvida las ganancias por un momento, Padre, ella me odia, le rompí el corazón por un estúpido desliz, ya no es lo mismo.

\- Que es no te impida ver las montañas hijo, ve más allá, no nubles tu razón, ella no ha tenido un noviazgo importante y eres ese noviazgo importante ahora. Esperas que sea ella, quien venga a ti.

\- Mamá ¿ya lo sabe?

\- Sus amigas le llamaron, están preguntando si hay planes de boda, todas esperan que ella diga una sola palabra.

En la residencia Andrew en Londres, Albert llegaba inesperadamente, una pareja estaba teniendo un encuentro inusitado, y el junto al mayordomo lo descubrían sorprendidos,

\- ¡Que hacen en mi casa!

Elisa y un joven amigo suyo, estaban con caricias bastante fuertes y elevadas, las prendas ya habían cedido, era lógico lo que continuaba, aprovechando la ausencia del dueño, ella como familiar allegada, había entrado como visita de paso, pero al ser descubierta, la cámara de vigilancia estaba activa y ella se cubría al ver como Albert el propietario de la mansión había ingresado, e indicaba con un dedo, la cámara en un rincón del techo.

Avergonzada y cubriéndose, salía con su amigo o novio o lo que se supone que fuera, buscando evitar el regaño enfurecido de William, quien decepcionado, subía a su habitación indicando y dando órdenes, que no volvieran a dar acceso a ningún familiar en sus ausencias a sus residencias, sin aviso alguno de su parte.

\- Por supuesto señor.

El mayordomo se lo comunicaba al personal, vigilancia volvía a ver la cámara y enviaba el informe a administración, ahí George lo recibía y pedía privacidad al suceso, pero los Cornwall tenían acceso y Stear al ver un punto de alarma la activaba y prendía en su escritorio, cuando entraba Paty,

\- Stear, ya empaque para regresar a Chicago esta noche.

\- Si ya está el vuelo programado y avise a tu padre, solo que… estaba por cerrar y veo que hubo un robo en una de las mansiones de mi tío.

\- ¡un robo!

\- Eso parece, déjame ver el video de vigilancia. Al encenderlo Stear abría desmesuradamente los ojos. Paty dejaba caer las quijadas al ver a una pareja en acción, y como llegaba el tío de Stear que hacía apenas un par de días estaba con ellos.

\- ¿Era su novia?

\- No, mi Tío no tiene novia y esa es mi prima, una abusiva descubierta infraganti.

\- ¡Dios, qué vergüenza!

\- No te preocupes, el aviso dice que no volverá a pasar.

En el hotel en Inglaterra, ya obscurecía, cansada de trabajar en las inversiones, tomaba su bolso, se ponía su gabardina y salía a caminar, merecía un descanso, mínimo antes que llegara su padre. Le ofrecían un auto y no aceptaba, caminaba por el frente del hotel.

Él iba a bajar, pero la vio caminar y se detuvo a observarla, se veía hermosa, sus pasos, su manera de meditar, era toda una mujer. Dejaba estacionado el auto, tomaba su gabardina y se iba caminando tras ella.

Los jardines extensos lograban esconderla de pronto, después volvía a verla de nuevo, la seguía con media sonrisa, ella estaba ahí, frente de él y podía tocarla, tenía que acercarse sin asustarla, así que continuaba tras de ella, hasta que se detenía y observaba aspirando el freso aire del parque, viendo a donde continuar.

* * *

 _ **Y que si se pueden dos capítulos? Todo se puede, solo esta en saber esperar...**_

 _ **Un Abrazo a la Distancia**_

 _ **Mayra Exitosa**_


	11. Cita inesperada

**FIC**

 **En la Guerra… y en el Amor**

 **Por Mayra Exitosa**

 **Albertfic**

\- ¡Hola!

\- ¡Terrance!

El se acercaba y ella caminaba segura alejándose para mantener su espacio, caminaba de regreso al hotel.

\- ¿Te gustaron las rosas que te envíe?

\- Mucho, que amable de tu parte.

\- Te parece si vamos a cenar o… tomar una copa.

\- Me encantaría pero… tengo planes. Candy había revivido unas noches antes lo que había pasado con él, si lo había idealizado tanto, que aun cuando se acercaba todavía recordaba la emoción de las veces que lo veía porque era el hombre más atractivo, apuesto y el indicado. Ahora estaba un poco cambiado, pero todo le hacía ver mejor, no podía expresar odio, ya todo había quedado en el pasado.

\- Candy, debemos hablar pecosa.

\- Lo siento Terry, ya no es lo mismo, nosotros hemos cambiado, espero no te haya afectado con la inversión que hice.

\- Por el contrario, has mejorado en todo nuestras finanzas, deberíamos hablar y… ver cuál es tu estrategia, ya sabes, son negocios.

\- Lo sé, tal vez en otro momento, te dije que… tengo planes. En ese momento ya estaban de nuevo frente al hotel, al alzar su rostro lo vio a él bajando de un auto, traía un leve bronceado de Florida, se veía muy bien y la miraba bastante serio. Suponiendo que era por el acompañante y socio que en esos momentos la acompañaba, pensaba en cómo salir de esa situación y sin querer hizo una sonrisa de oportunidad. - ¡William! Que puntual eres, - Terrance, fue un gusto que me sorprendieras, pero como te dije, tengo planes y… mi cita ya está aquí, con permiso.

Grandchester miraba con cierta rivalidad a Andrew, se conocían de otras inversiones, ahora estaban frente a una socia de ambos y al parecer, uno si tenía cita con ella. Siendo que Candy le había dicho que en otro momento, aprovechaba y se atravesaba para despedirse,

\- Pasare mañana al medio día por ti. Cuídate mucho. Le daba un beso en la mano y se alejaba con una sonrisa sin esperar respuesta,

William, analizaba lo que había dicho, el no tenía cita, pero ella lo había utilizado para quitarse de encima el sorpresivo encuentro de Grandchester. Ambos se vieron, ya no con un filo en la mirada como había pasado la última vez, esta ocasión era distinta la forma en que lo veía y él lo notaba. Ella apenada, bajaba el rostro, sabía que había engañado a su amiga y él había ido a Florida, a visitarla, ahora eran socios, debía hacer o decir algo, pero no sabía como iniciar, si disculpándose o simplemente saludando por la acertada inversión a su corporativo. Para variar, lo acababa de utilizar para deshacerse de un socio que no era precisamente con quien deseaba charlar. Al quedarse ambos en pausa, el aprovechaba su posición y sin mencionar lo que ya había sucedido, afirmaba lo que ella había iniciado,

\- Creo que ya va a obscurecer, no es bueno que estés sola en este lugar, me permites invitarte a cenar.

\- Me encantaría, llevo varios días en el hotel y pensaba salir a conocer Inglaterra.

\- Si me lo permites, puedo ser tu guía.

\- Conoces mucho este lugar.

\- Creo que si, tal vez muchos más lugares. Además, hoy ya no sé cómo voy a celebrar, si descorchando un buen vino, champagne o whisky, puesto que el intento de celebrar que somos socios, se ha multiplicado, gracias a ti.

\- Entonces la que debe invitar, soy yo.

\- Eso jamás, no, si está en mis manos, Candy. _Ella sonreía viendo de distinta manera, misma que él notaba, las otras ocasiones siempre escabulléndose, esta vez, algo había cambiado, no sabía que, si su estrategia o su modo de pensar,_ analizaba William. Ella por su parte pensaba _que él se había jugado todo por ella, y no lo había tratado bien, ahora que trato de vengase, salió con una estrategia que no había analizado, pero tenía que aceptar, que era un caballero y que por fin, la había encontrado_.

Pasando su brazo por su espalda, la acompañaba, el aire fresco enfriaba y ella agradecía su abrazo, al llegar a su auto, el le abría la puerta, veía que era deportivo, con pena y sin saber cómo iniciar la conversación se dejaba llevar a algún lugar, algo retirado, pues iba por lugares de Londres que se encendían en la obscuridad, viéndose imponentes y hermosos.

\- ¡Eres un excelente guía, William!

\- Puedes llamarme Albert, me alegro que te guste el paseo, estaba deseando que se abriera tu apetito,

\- Gracias, ¿A dónde me vas a llevar a cenar?

\- A un lugar que no llamemos mucho la atención, mañana seriamos comentario internacional.

\- Te apena que te vean conmigo.

\- Para nada. Es para no comprometerte, eso lo hace un caballero. Pero nada me gustaría más que… sus especulaciones tuvieran algo de verdad.

\- ¿En serio?

\- Solo que, así como me entere que tengo una cita esta noche, también tienes una cita mañana a comer.

\- Bueno, fue algo comprometedor, pero, qué más da, mi padre estará aquí, sería bueno saber con qué Mackenzie se topara Grandchester.

En esos momentos el hizo una sonrisa muda, ella giraba a ver su reacción y ambos sonreían por lo dicho y por solo imaginar lo que ella comentaba,

\- Apuesto a que este lugar será muy agradable y… discreto.

\- No te preocupes, no es necesario ser discretos, con eso podemos subir… los puntos de los negocios, hasta podríamos…

En ese instante sonrió y en vez de detener el coche, aprovechaba sus palabras y se iba al centro de Inglaterra, esta vez al mejor restaurant, al llegar varios hombres recibían abriendo las puertas y tomando las llaves, al reconocer al propietario del auto, pero al ver a Candy, las murmuraciones no se hicieron esperar y ella tomaba aire y soltaba de manera tranquila, iba a ser una cena algo especial, de la que podría enviar alguna foto de recuerdo a sus abuelitos.

Caballerosamente, tomo su brazo y al final paso a abrazarla para introducirse al restaurant, ella dijo que no importaba, pues lo haría en grande, ya se vería si aprovechaban bien los Paparazzi, las toma fotográfica, o no. Si algo siempre tenía Andrew, era que lo perseguían por donde estuviera, notaba con cierta tristeza que no estaban los que lo seguían, y aunque no le importaba si era extraño, tomando en cuenta que siempre los evadía y cuando por fin, no lo hacía, sobre todo ahora que le encantaría guardar una toma de ese instante, no estaban ahí.

\- ¿Te parece buena elección?

\- Si, se ve muy hermosa la vista, y acogedor para el fresco que está haciendo.

\- Te abrigaste poco, para salir con Grandchester.

\- No salí con él, me encontró caminando, pero habría que ver que, es mi socio ahora.

\- Yo también y… esta vez suena irónico pero, me agrada saber que, tienes más acciones conmigo.

\- Cierto, pude negociar con Johnson más de lo que esperaba,

\- ¿Negociaste directamente?

\- Por supuesto, tus técnicas de camuflaje fueron muy buenas, pero… las mías fueron mucho mejores.

\- ¡Me alegro!

La carta llegaba y con ello, un derroche de exquisitos platillos, mismos que no había podido saborear desde su llegada a Inglaterra, tras la presión que había sentido al haberse visto sorprendida, precisamente por quien ahora estaba acompañándola.

\- ¿Deseas postre?

\- Por favor, sigue eligiendo los platillos, han sido muy de mi agrado a pesar de no ser yo quien los pida,

\- Solo pedí lo mejor para… la mejor.

\- No quisiera imaginar el postre.

\- Eso desearía superarlo, pero he sido un tonto al conocerte y… esta vez, quisiera recompensar mi comportamiento cuando nos conocimos.

\- Bueno, la verdad, todo lo que hacías hablaba demasiado mal de ti.

\- Lo sé. Y no quería causarte esa impresión, fue una estupidez tras otra, creo que nunca me había comportado tan… inapropiado

\- Es bueno saberlo, debió ser por el duende que teníamos al frente, tampoco fui muy gentil contigo.

\- ¡El duende! Una sonora carcajada hizo que ella sonriera efusiva también, al ver la ocurrencia de comparación del señor Allen. A cierta distancia, las tomas eran perfectas, no uno varios reporteros tomaban con discreción desde puntos importantes, haciéndose ver como parte del servicio, esta vez, aprendían la lección al nunca poder atrapar a William Andrew.

* * *

 _ **Deseando sea de su agrado y continuando a espacios extras,**_

 _ **Un Abrazo a la Distancia**_

 _ **Mayra Exitosa**_


	12. ¡Para Siempre!

**FIC**

 **En la Guerra… y en el Amor**

 **Por Mayra Exitosa**

 **Albertfic**

La velada fue hermosa, el horario que se estimaba en una cena, se rebasaba a las ocasiones que había salido con sus amigas, tal vez por haber dormido de más ese día o simplemente que las actividades realizadas, le habían salido a la perfección, se sentía ligera y a la vez tan bien, la conversación fue mejorando, no era el hombre pervertido que se le había insinuado y que le daba garantías sobre sus acciones, era un hombre que no se había dado oportunidad de conocer. Cierto era que analizaba que notaba su interés y que no solo eso, estaba siendo lindo con ella. Como si la estuviera considerando una buena amiga, y no una inversión a plazo.

\- Entonces, invertiste en América por una meta en específico. Porque, Allen no te convenció.

\- Seré honesto. Fuiste el incentivo que me impulso a arriesgarme a invertir. Mi padre intento muchas veces ingresar al campo americano topándose de frente con tu abuelo y tu padre en la mayoría de las ocasiones. Pero cuando te vi. Me sorprendiste agradablemente.

Ella sonrió negándose y recordando aquel día que estaba la bolita rodante al frente, poniendo su empresa como si valiera millones de euros y sus inversiones más costosas estaban en Sudamérica.

\- Te jugaste demasiado. Suelo ser muy desconfiada en mis inversiones y… la mayoría de las ocasiones prefiero pensar mal y buscar el punto negro, que ver el esplendido espacio blanco donde colocar la firma que me comprometa.

\- ¿Temes a los compromisos, Candy?

\- Depende del compromiso. Una ocasión me fui de lleno a unas inversiones que juraba eran lo mejor en ese instante que las evalué, bajaron de precio y… me sentí derrotada. Llore y me moleste mucho por no ver un poco más allá de lo que se mostraba en la adquisición. Pero mi abuelo me comentó que así aprendería. Al día siguiente, las acciones se habían multiplicado como por arte de magia, subieron como la espuma por una huelga japonesa y… Mi padre me festejo tanto que… mi abuelo no podía creer que lo lograra. Siento que fue suerte. Pero después de ahí, fui mucho más precavida. Cuide más la forma de vender y comprar en cuanto a negocios y proyectos.

\- Tu abuelo piensa igual que mi padre. El me dijo que solo aprendería de mis errores, no de mis aciertos. El día que te conocí, me porte tan tonto y… créeme me estaba jugando a mí mismo. Después comprendí que, no lograría nada, si no hacía un esfuerzo real para llegar a ti. Nunca había estado con una socia de porcentajes mayores a los míos, mucho menos en mi empresa, la que me heredaron mi abuelo y mi padre. Me arriesgue demasiado y estaba a punto de bajar la guardia, cuando encendí mi equipo de computo y subieron todas las inversiones como espuma. Candy, no fue una huelga japonesa. Fuiste tú.

\- No lo sabía, pero me alegro. No sé si suene tonto tener los mismos resultados al haber invertido, que una huelga japonesa, créeme no es un punto muy halagador de compararme, pero creo que me siento muy bien, sobre todo por cómo me lo dices. Con honestidad.

\- Se puede decir que… tu abuelo vendió toda su parte hace muchos años, mi abuelo estaba recién casado y le fue muy mal con aquella acción, perdieron mucho y se pensó que había pasado algo muy malo entre ellos, nunca supimos realmente lo que sucedió. Mi abuelo nunca dijo nada, tal vez por orgullo escondió todo lo mal que nos fue con esa sencilla acción; pero mi padre al ver como se había casi destruido a mi abuelo, se previno demasiado de tu abuelo, a tal grado que siempre lo mantuvo a la distancia y… creo que hasta le temía, porque aparecía cerca de él, cuando menos lo esperaba. Cuando murió mi padre, me propuse no temer a tu abuelo, ni a tu padre, que ya había llegado a encontrarlo en varias ocasiones. Pero verte y no saber si eras una rival o no… descubrir que has unido otra vez a los Andrew y a los Mackenzie, casi puedo apostar que las pérdidas que se dieron hace muchos años. Las has devuelto con creces ahora, Candy. Lo que sí sé es que me encantaría que esa sociedad, fuera para siempre.

\- Si es así, brindemos. Un par de meseros acercaban una botella de champagne. Y les servían a ambos, ella con una sonrisa efusiva agregaba - Porque esta sociedad… ¡sea para siempre!

\- ¡Para siempre!

Las miradas de ambos se enlazaban al beber las copas y algo pasaba en ellas, no se sabía exactamente qué, pero ella parecía hipnotizarlo, a la vez ella sentía de igual manera. Terminaron la copa, la cual los meseros volvían a llenar sin ser solicitadas. Ellos continuaron bebiendo, ya era tarde, el restaurant se estaba quedando vacío. Trajeron su coche y regresaron a su hotel. Ambos pasaron, pero como todo un caballero al estar un poco bebido, se disculpaba. Ella también había bebido de más y le comentaba que la suite tenía otra habitación, que no había problema si se quedaba en ella, para no manejar agotado.

Agradeciendo el gesto, Albert se quedaba dormido en la habitación de al lado y ella caía rendida en su cama. Feliz de una noche tan larga, a madrugada placentera y relajada.

Por la mañana llegaba su padre, entraba y la veía dormida, le daba un beso y notaba el olor de haber bebido, se iba a tomar la habitación de a lado y estaba un hombre ahí, abriendo los ojos se salía y se quedaba en el salón. Se recostaba en el sillón levantando las piernas en un par de cojines. Pensativo y sin saber que decir, al no encontrar mal que se quedara un socio en la suite, pero… su hija estaba en otra habitación. Solo esperaba que pasaran las horas y ella le brindara una explicación, o tal vez, sería él quien lo hiciera.

Al saber de que tenían un invitado en la suite, solicitaba el almuerzo para tres, pedía algunas cosas fuertes para una posible resaca y el primero en despertar, era él. Al salir se topaba frente a un buen rival de muchos años. Al verse de frente, se sobaba la cabeza, aun después de darse un baño y colocarse la ropa sin el saco, ni la gabardina. Un poco apenado, tomaba el café que le señalaba Walter Jr. Mackenzie y en silencio esperaba escuchar algún reclamo, pero esto no sucedía. Minutos después ya vestida formalmente salía Candy con un tenue dolor de cabeza y sonreía al ver a su padre,

\- ¡Papito!

\- ¡hija! Supongo que deseas un buen jugo, especial

\- Lo siento, pero bebimos de más ayer y… no deje que William se fuera manejando, disculpa que haya ocupado tu habitación.

\- No hay problema. Al menos estaba en mi habitación.

Ambos se reían dejando avergonzado a William, quien veía con cierta sed el otro vaso de jugo de tomate especial que ofreció Walter a su hija y preguntaba con una seña, si podía tomarlo.

\- Adelante. Es para ti.

-Gracias. Disculpe mi atrevimiento, iba a pedir una habitación, pero Candy ofreció esta.

\- No hay problema, entre mi hija y yo, no hay secretos, sabía ella que llegaba hoy.

\- Si me lo dijo ayer, cuando Grandchester estaba afuera de aquí. Walter un poco molesto giraba a ver a su hija y preguntaba,

\- ¿Te vino a ver?

\- Digamos que caminaba, cuando me encontré con él afuera. Dijo que deseaba hablar de negocios hoy al medio día y… pensé que podrías ir en mi lugar. Él le devolvía una sonrisa y un guiño a su hija. Ella abría con cierto apetito la bandeja de los alimentos y colocaba en la mesa los platillos solicitados por su padre, agregando - Que acertado eres al pedir tan ricos platillos.

\- Supongo que tienes apetito, ya casi es medio día y… tal vez quieras ver la prensa que dejaron en la puerta.

\- Por supuesto, Papi. Tomaba los periódicos y la portada principal de uno de ellos eran la pareja que almorzaba con tranquilidad, sonriendo a carcajadas y anunciando, "Feliz pareja, hace planes para sus negocios".

William al ver el encabezado, agregaba,

\- Nosotros no hicimos nada de negocios, solo fuimos a brindar por la sociedad de muchos años entre nuestros abuelos y… que hoy se volvía a unir. Walter comentaba,

\- Eso no me lo esperaba, pero tienes razón. Mi padre debe estar festejando con mi madre, estuve con ellos conversando sobre esta sociedad y todas las que mi hija realizó, pero no había visto ese punto que analizaste. Solo vi como ella, tomo decisiones… acertadas en todas las inversiones que realizó.

\- Nosotros desconocemos porque su padre, se separó de mi abuelo. Sin embargo, creo que esta unidad, es como regresar el tiempo y unir de nuevo a los Andrew y los Mackenzie de manera amistosa.

\- Me alegra mucho saber que lo ves de esa forma, tu abuela era prima hermana de mi padre, no estoy muy seguro, pero tu abuelo se casó sin aviso alguno a mi padre y eran muy amigos, creo que, huyo con ella, algo así. Al sentirse relegado y la falta de confianza, fue que se alejo de su mejor amigo y de la única familiar con vida que él tenía. Eso me enteré hace poco, se puede decir que, somos familiares lejanos, William.

\- Realmente me da gusto, al menos así no competiremos en América, para conservar, la amistad que se ha vuelto a unir. William, después de haberse tomado el jugo fuerte, extendía su mano hacia Walter y ambos con media sonrisa, aceptaban ese trato de respeto en los negocios.

Candy por su parte, saboreaba los platillos, haciendo reír a su padre, porque ella seguía siendo una dama, aun con un hombre como William dentro de la suite, se había comportado como un caballero con su hija, y ambos mostraban su mirada relajada, sin lastimar la sociedad que se acababa de iniciar.

Terrance, salía de su departamento de soltero, brillaba cual galán, mostrándose confiado de que la cita pudiera hacer mostrar la estrategia al haberse asociado con los Grandchester. Si algo podía recordar de Candy, era su forma tan trasparente de ser, de mostrar sus cartas y de saber lo que podían esperar a un futuro de la sociedad, era mucho mejor hablar con ella ahora, a que se viera con los hombres Mackenzie, que no mostraban sus cartas y se jugaban las inversiones como negocios a elevar para luego vender y mejorar sus ganancias.

* * *

 _ **Cuando deseamos que los fics avancen, no siempre la imaginación nos da para determinada historia,**_

 _ **es verdad que algunas nos cuestan más trabajo y leer comentarios que te animan a continuar,**_

 _ **suele ser el mejor detonador para seguir escribiendo,**_

 _ **sencillamente muchas gracias, esperemos continuar con sus favoritos,**_

 _ **Un Abrazo a la Distancia**_

 _ **Mayra Exitosa**_


	13. Sociedad y Negocios

**FIC**

 **En la Guerra… y en el Amor**

 **Por Mayra Exitosa**

 **Albertfic**

Al salir de su departamento, buscaba responder algunos mensajes y algo llamaba su atención, la portada de un periódico matutino con una pareja a carcajadas, brindando en un restaurant de Inglaterra, casualmente el más famoso. Daba unas monedas y tomaba el periódico leyendo que **_la pareja se encontraba celebrando la unidad de sus negocios, ambos se notaban muy contentos y que fueron los últimos clientes del restaurant en salir, habían bebido de más y se notaba que William no la dejaría escapar por nada del mundo, por fin había llegado la horma de su zapato, la joven que merecía ser la Sra. Andrew, debido a la perdida general de los miembros de la familia y como los Mackenzie habían estado unidos hacía muchos años en sociedad, hoy por fin se volvían a reunir._**

 ** _El comentarista agregaba algunas interrogantes, ¿Celebrará igual con los demás socios? ¿Realmente habrá convenio de matrimonio en una sociedad tan importante y tan de gran valor? Archivald o Alistar Cornwall ¿Cuál de los dos hermanos celebrará la sociedad con la Srita Mackenzie? Continúan solteros todos y cada uno de los socios de estas importantes uniones y esta es la primera vez que los solteros más cotizados de muchas empresas tendrán de cerca a la pieza clave de los Mackenzie, no solo por ser hermosa, sino por ser acertada en las mejores inversiones, pertenecer a una de las familias más ricas y con mayor auge._**

 ** _Pero además… sabemos que se encuentra en Inglaterra y nadie olvida que estuvo a punto de comprometerse con ella, Terrance Grandchester ha sido de todos los solteros uno de los más importantes a nivel europeo, amaba a la señorita Mackenzie y solo por un mal entendido se habían separado ¿Tendremos posibilidades los ingleses en soñar con una nueva posibilidad? Recuerden que donde hubo fuego… ¡cenizas quedan!_**

 ** _Toda una maravilla que precisamente sea Mackenzie quien haya movido a su reina y que haya tanto príncipe en busca de un castillo. ¿Querrán los Mackenzie descendencia? Por Steven Hender Hall._**

La reunión en el hotel era bastante amistosa, un mensaje en el celular de Candy advertía que pasaría por ella en una hora. Candy le pasaba el celular a su padre y el respondía con una velocidad como si siempre lo hicieran "Nos veremos en el Irán en una hora, espero lograr la reservación, llevare una rosa roja" El Padre pasaba de nuevo su celular, haciendo que Candy abriera y cerraba los ojos, se cubría la boca ocultando una carcajada y William levantaba una ceja esperando una explicación ante la evidente complicidad de padre e hija.

Candy avergonzada bajaba el rosto y al ver que su padre se retiraba a cambiarse de ropa, ella le pedía disculpas y le mostraba la conversación, a lo que él se quedaba incrédulo,

\- ¿Llevaras una rosa roja?

\- Mi padre lo hará. Respondía y se pondría ruborizada, al saber que su padre le daría una lección de compromiso real. El se reía travieso y negaba con su cabeza agregando,

\- Recuérdame nunca hacerme enemigo de los Mackenzie, jamás me lo perdonaría.

\- ¡Te lo recordaré, llegado el caso!

\- ¿Qué harás esta tarde? ¿Deseas seguir conociendo Inglaterra? Puedo invitarte a lugares hermosos, ¿si me lo permites?

\- Me encantaría, la verdad es que… tendré reuniones, para ver las nuevas sociedades que hice, por eso esta mi padre aquí… tendré que ir con él.

\- Tiene una cita esta tarde, podríamos aprovechar.

\- Bien, lo haremos. Pero esta vez, si será un poco privado.

\- ¡Prometido!

William salía con una sonrisa del hotel, tomaba su auto y notaban que se marchaba muy tranquilo, a lo que el traviesamente, mandaba un mensaje a Johnson sobre una reunión romántica en el Irán Restaurant esta tarde entre Grandchester y Mackenzie, sería conveniente que mandara a alguien de la prensa.

En el mensaje un poco preocupado respondía Johnson y agregaba

\- ¿Está usted seguro, señor?

\- Si.

Serio y sin expectativas, meditaba Grandchester lo que pasaría, tenía que tratar las cosas de manera fría, ella no estaba interesada en él. Así que solo serian negocios, lo mejor era pensar en los planes y modificar lo que requiriera, al final estaba mejorando la empresa, así que no sin hacerse ilusiones, solo trabajo, negocios y lo que se fuera dando iría con pies de plomo. Ya no requería tener una relación de momento para salvar las inversiones, lo que requería era mantenerse al margen, tenían mejores resultados los Mackenzie y esto sería un aprendizaje, por los puntos que subieron las inversiones, ya estaban en recuperación por lo que ahora, si ellos invirtieron, debían luchar por multiplicar y así ambos saldrían ganado. Nadie invierte para perder su dinero ¿O sí?

Ya sentado y haciendo una reservación que lo hiciera sentirse bien, esperaba a que llegara con… "rosa roja" Sin querer sonrió por la idea. Recordaría la de veces que le envió rosas o flores rojas.

William por su parte, se arreglaba casual, esta vez sería privado, solos, relajante, y esperaría a ver lo que lograba mañana Grandchester. Tenía que cuidar de su seguridad, ahora estaba en sus manos y prefería estar en ellas que en sus pies. Lo mejor era mantener las cosas bien, y que se diera algo solo si ella lo deseaba, aunque buscaría que lo deseara si fuera posible.

Candy por su parte, tranquilizaba a su abuela y comentaba con ella lo mencionado con su padre sobre los Andrew, ella aminoraba las cosas, y aseguraba que efectivamente si era familiar de su marido, pero ya no importaba, guardar rencor a alguien que ya estaba con Dios no tenía caso.

\- Me da gusto Abuelita. Hoy saldré a pasear con William, aunque me dijo que le llamara Albert.

\- ¿Albert? Interesante, al parecer está interesado en ti, al menos fue quien te salvo de Grandchester, no debiste salir sola, el aprovecharía cualquier espacio para volver contigo, sobre todo ahora, estas más bonita mi niña.

\- ¡Abuela!

\- Leí los periódicos y… tu abuelo piensa que te incite a hacerlo porque deseo bisnietos, pero la realidad es que, hasta tu padre, se pondrá las pilas, si tu eres feliz, el podría darse también la oportunidad de serlo, ya no con la Dunne, al menos con alguien que lo aprecie de verdad.

\- ¿Lo crees? Pues entonces tendremos que hacer algo al respecto, ¿No lo crees Abue?

\- No lo sé, las cosas con esta inversión y la intención que ambas teníamos, se nos salieron de las manos, quien puede asegurarnos que si hacemos algo por tu padre, funcione.

\- Tienes razón, pero al menos podemos… intentarlo sin mucha insistencia.

\- Bueno, lo veremos, ahora dime, ¿cómo vas arreglada para ver a ese chico?

\- Con todas las armas Mackenzie, Abue.

\- Así se habla, ya sabes ve despacio, veamos qué es lo que pretende y si… quiere algo serio, estará entre mis favoritos.

\- Pues, lo probé ayer.

\- ¿Lo besaste?

\- ¡No! Se quedo a dormir aquí en la suite, y fue un caballero.

\- ¡Candy!

\- Bebimos demasiado. Le ofrecí la habitación anexa a la suite, yo…

\- ¿Qué dijo tu padre?

\- El llego y nos vio, todo en orden.

\- Bien, pero que no se repita, la decencia es una y la locura es otra.

\- Esta bien abuelita, deséame suerte, creo que ya llego.

\- Dios te proteja y luego me comentas como nos fue.

\- Si abuelita. Dale un beso a mi abuelito y dile que lo quiero mucho.

\- Si hijita. Veras que se lo digo.

Albert tocaba la puerta, ella abría ya con su bolso de mano y ambos coincidían en colores claros a pesar de abrigarse. Salía y el tomaba su hombro cruzando su brazos por la espalda, una sonrisa y un suave beso de saludo.

En el restaurant, ver al padre de Candy, hizo que todo lo planeado, resultara bien, pies de plomo, ver la rosa roja en la mano y ponerla en la mesa, fue un poco sarcástico, buscaba ver hacia los lados, pero no había moros en la costa. Al menos había sido discreto. La conversación fue como estar en una reunión formal, todo en orden, la estrategia era entrar con pies fuertes a Europa y lo mejor era hacerlo bien, le daba gusto que se beneficiaran ambos, y que a la vez se recuperaran las finanzas de sus negocios, al menos con eso, se recuperaba una buena amistad, el plan era continuar así un tiempo, asesorar en las inversiones y modificar los planes de inversión que habían llegado a ser perdidas constantes en los Grandchester. Esto por el bien de la sociedad, de no aceptarlo, se vería en la mejor disponibilidad de cerrar los tratos sin dolo alguno.

\- No será necesario, Señor Mackenzie, estamos dispuestos a sus estrategias, esperamos en pro de beneficio de nuestra sociedad, he visto que se respaldaron bien y eso nos hizo ganar a todo en muchas áreas, si esto lima las asperezas de épocas pasadas, lo considero algo benéfico para mi familia y a la vez, para terminar de saldar las cosas a favor de ambos.

\- me da gusto que lo veas así, supe que estabas por comprometerte con una joven, espero que les vaya bien.

\- Solo son negocios, no es un compromiso personal, solo en sociedad y… por las inversiones, sin embargo con su ingreso, no es necesario hacerlo, si ustedes no lo ven prudente.

\- Me alegro que nos consideres, la realidad, hubiera sido pésima la sociedad, están en bajos recursos y era un plan demasiado estéril para sus inversiones, no tenía caso si eso fuera por negocios, las inversiones que tiene tu asociado, es por préstamo y eso hace que a la larga salgas más endeudado.

\- No lo sabía, mi padre…

\- SE ha equivocado en varias ocasiones, la primera en separarse de tu madre y recuperarla fue difícil.

\- Ellos están bien ahora. No hubo divorcio.

\- Pero eso nos dice la inestabilidad de sus jugadas. Piénsalo Terry, si alguien es fácil de moverse dejando lo mejor de su vida en el aire, a su familia. De que será capaz de hacer después.

\- Nunca lo pensé por los negocios, en ese tiempo estábamos muy bien.

\- Un divorcio, dividiría todos su bienes, es lo más triste de un compromiso tan importante.

\- La empresa no corre esos riesgos.

\- Pero si los ingresos familiares y eso alimentaba antes a los negocios de tu padre.

\- Tiene razón.

\- No me volvía a casar para meditar en hacer bien las cosas, mi esposa fue mi mundo y se me fue muy pronto, mi hija lo es todo para mi, aun hoy, recordar que lo de ustedes no se dio, es triste, pero ahora pienso que fue para bien.

\- He cambiado mucho, no puede etiquetarme para siempre.

\- No lo haría, Terry. Eres un buen partido en todos los aspectos y si, creí en tus sentimientos, pero… investigue sobre esa chica, alguien le pago para hacerlo, y eso también hubiera perjudicado mucho a mi hija.

\- ¿Qué ha dicho?

\- Lo hizo de manera intencionada. No fue solo por lo que sentía por ti, alguien estuvo detrás de ese asunto. Mi hija ya lo superó y nosotros también, estimaba mucho a tu padre, ceo que podemos mejorar nuestras relaciones ahora como socios.

\- Por supuesto.

* * *

 _ **Deseando que les agrade este capítulo, y que la historia sea de su agrado,**_

 _ **Un Abrazo a la Distancia**_

 _ **Mayra Exitosa**_


	14. Los inversionistas

**FIC**

 **En la Guerra… y en el Amor**

 **Por Mayra Exitosa**

 **Albertfic**

La reunión era seria sin embargo, para Terry saber información que su familia no le había dicho, era algo nuevo, llevaba años arrepentido de haberse emborrachado, pero era una fiesta de la familia, debió quedarse en casa, no salir a un hotel, menos evidenciarse ante la chica que solo esperaba su respuesta, no era por ser negocios, sino porque Candy era sencilla, bonita y genuina, ahora se había visto más madura, sabía responder mientras que antes todo era sin pensar sus respuestas eran graciosas y su forma tan bella, jamás la había encontrado en otra chica.

\- Señor Mackenzie, ¿usted no aprobaría que volviera a pretender a Candy?

\- Ese asunto no sería mío, seria de mi hija. Temo que ya hay más competencia de la esperada, mi hija es independiente, hace y mueve negocios como mi padre, sin pedir de mi autorización manejan con toda libertad los movimientos financieros.

\- pero ¿Usted no se opondría?

\- Terry, sabes cuantas ocasiones ha timbrado mi celular hoy. Cada socio adquirido para elevar los puntos de muestras inversiones en esta última semana, se evidenció la notica, esa de los príncipes y sus legados. Estarías participando en un debate constante…

\- No me importaría, sé pelear por lo que quiero…

La forma de responder hizo que Mackenzie hijo, hiciera una sonrisa de lado, no esperaba menos de Grandchester, pero sería por el o por su padre, quien realmente lo haría, años atrás Terry era una pieza en el ajedrez, mientras que su hija, era un tesoro y ahora como dicen las noticias es la reina del tablero, ella toma sus propias decisiones si no es que sus propias jugadas, para que negarle otro contrincante a su juego en el tablero, sería bueno saber si su hija ya lo había superado, realmente. Si no lo hubiera querido, como es que lo sufrió tanto.

\- Me da gusto que seas sincero, ahora mismo el que ha estado muy unido a ella lleva meses y… se está poniendo muy por delante de las estadísticas de negocios, de hecho, nunca me imaginé que mi hija se asociara de manera en que lo hizo con Andrew

\- ¿Andrew?

\- Si, supongo que lo conoces.

\- Es un aventurero, no es conveniente para Candy, ella requiere alguien de familia, que realmente desee amarla y protegerla.

\- Vaya, no puedo decir nada sobre el joven, de hecho en ese caso, mi padre sabe más de ese socio que yo. Pero no, no me opondría a que la pretendieras, si es que ella lo acepta. Ya no hubo sonrisas, estuvieron hablando tranquilamente en la sociedad y los ingresos y egresos, sin embargo para varios hombres que discretamente tomaban nota de la reunión, lo único que les llamaba la atención era que el Sr. Mackenzie había llevado una rosa roja. Para ser un símbolo de paz, debía ser algo blanco, pero que significado le darían esos hombres a su reunión. Sobre todo ahora que eran socios, acaso una esperanza para que en otra ocasión viera a su hija. O que estaban ahí por negocios, solamente.

En otro lugar Candy gozaba de conversar y de ver lo relevante de los negocios en beneficio dentro de Europa, como ellos podían acrecentar y multiplicar sus inversiones no solo a ese nivel, sino a otros, ser arriesgado era una de las cualidades de Andrew, mientras ella era todo lo contrario, precavida, minuciosa y detallista, buscando ser efectiva y eficaz en sus pasos.

\- Candy ¿Qué esperas lograr en las inversiones Europeas?

\- La realidad, ya ambos vencimos ese bloque de donde invertir, uno contra el otro. Mis inversiones en América, me dan mucho más que aquí o en el mercado asiático, es uno de los retos más atraíbles y ellos también desean ser aceptados. Creo que donde hice las inversiones, lograré lo que me propuse, que es expandir y crecer. Hay que ser honestos, me viene bien haber invertido tanto en Andrew. Mas que las demás y lo sabes. Con eso es que salimos beneficiados todos. Es como si hubiéramos hecho una sociedad gigantesca, con ello no podrás ver en mis socios, tus rivales y simultáneamente, ellos cuidaran de nosotros.

\- ¿Eso es lo que deseabas lograr?

\- Si, al principio, logre otras cosas que no esperaba, en la reacción de la situación, tú mismo lo leíste. Me pensaron reina en busca de príncipes. De pronto al escucharla el cerraba los ojos, como ocultando un evidente enfado, sin embargo el respondía casi inmediato,

\- ¿Y eso no era lo que deseabas? Ella sin pensar la respuesta sonreía y negaba,

\- No. Al hacerlo, le dio la oportunidad a él de ser el interesado en esa información publicada y agregaba,

\- Pero y si… los que estamos fuera, ¿sí? Ella lo miraba sin recelo, sonriente apretaba los labios y respondía sin meditar la respuesta,

\- Depende de cómo se den las cosas. Pero no esperaba lo que en esos momentos respondía el rubio,

\- De la mejor manera y… de cómo lo desearas. Ella se quedaba seria, le busco la mirada y estaba sin ningún titubeo en su rostro, así que preguntó por lo evidente,

\- ¿Es una declaración?

\- No. Es una confirmación. No me jugué todo por nada. Sabes que lo hice por ti. Ella se avergonzó de haberlo incitado a dar de más, pero en si tampoco se lo pidió, así que, respondía sin verlo a los ojos,

\- Pues… te soy honesta, me doy cuenta hasta ahora. Sé que no te soy indiferente, pero la belleza pasa, la seguridad y el amor, son cosas que… El la interrumpía antes de que ella terminará de decir la frase

\- ¡Pienso dartelas!

La interrupción y la mirada tranquila, le decían que era algo que no había visto antes. Se sentía apreciada, valorada, pero sobre todo, el había sido el motivo por el que todo comenzó, suerte que las estrategias le habían salido bien, pero en los sentimientos, no tenía mucha suerte. Que podía esperar de él. Era un hombre que deseaba una relación duradera y se lo confirmaba, estarían sus sentimientos dispuestos a darse una oportunidad.

Albert vio que meditaba, sin responder nada aun así, se sin premeditarlo estaba tan cerca, al levantar su mirada se enlazaban entre ellas. Ella humedeció sus labios, y eso fue suficiente para que desear rosarlos, y no pudo evitarse que ambos sintieran esa sensación de unidad, de liberación y a la vez de deseo. El beso tierno se torno en secuencia, misma que sus ojos no miraban, solo sus bocas sentían. Suavemente soltaba sus labios para ver su reacción y ambos parecían querer saber lo mismo. Su mano acariciaba el costado de su rostro, ella deseaba continuar, pero no quería verse insinuante, el en cambio, trataba de detenerse, pero no podía hacerlo y eso fue suficiente, para tomar la decisión y este vez unirse con sus brazos y seguir con lo que ambos deseaban y no podían expresar con palabras.

Los abuelos por su parte, ya planeaban su viaje fuera del país, esta vez su nieta los había animado a hacer muchos cambios, tal y como ella lo había logrado.

Para los O`Brien, recibir noticias de las inversiones Andrew, los dejaba en una posición de incertidumbre, juguetonamente Alistar aceptaba que su Tío estaba tras sus negocios y que los Cornwall no se permitían jugar con la prensa, ni con los sentimientos. Sin embargo, eso no pensaba Archivald, que por más detalle que veía en Annie, ella seguía muy distanciada de sus sentimientos y que aguardaba u ocultaba algún detalle de su posición, pues no era un noviazgo simplemente, sino negocios de por medio y eso, donde quiera pesa.

\- Si Annie, si deseas salimos esta noche.

\- Me encantaría. Podemos ir al cine.

\- Pensaba en una velada romántica.

\- ¡Oh! ¡Genial! ¿A qué horas pasas por mí?

\- Te parece a las ocho.

\- Bien. Se cortaba la llamada. Archie miraba el celular pensando en ¿Bien? Nada de emoción, seria, callada, reservada. Sin nada extra, hubiera sido algo de ¿Qué color llevarás? ¿Etiqueta o casual? ¡Nada!

Luego miraba hacia la información de la joven Mackenzie y con una leve sonrisa, aceptaba que su tío se había jugado el todo por el todo. Pero que ella se había alejado no una, sino varias veces aquella noche de él. Que habían viajado a la playa y que no se encontraba ahí, ahora estaba en Inglaterra y esperar a ver lo que se avecinaba, era una competencia o el interés por las inversiones.

Sin embargo, lejos de ahí en varios lugares distintos en sí, si había varios hombres que no esperaban menos, si el inglés la había perdido y el rubio ya había estado cerca antes de sus inversiones y no había nada que declarará que la joven estuviera con noviazgo en puerta. Para Michael Mac Carson de la compañía Bewley, todo estaba recuperado, al momento que se había alzado los puntos, lo más importante era recuperar de forma inmediata el 14% de su compañía, para esto, se tenía que usar todas las herramientas posibles, si Mackenzie vendía ahora sería el doble de su valor, sin embargo, podría querer no vender y ahí su empresa ya no sería suya, sino de Mackenzie, aun guardaba la esperanza de que al tener a empresas más importantes le vendiera sin poner resistencia.

\- MacCarson, tenemos todo, solo una llamada y hablar directamente con el padre.

\- No, esperaremos a que vengan, le daremos la oportunidad de que… quieran vender, mi hermana, estará aquí y es ella también quien firma.

\- La Sra. Bewley no quiere saber nada, señor.

\- Ella es viuda, no le llames Bewley. Mejor dile MacCarson. Al final, mi cuñado ya tiene mas de tres años que murió.

\- Pero su sobrino…

\- Mi sobrino es un bebe. Mi hermana no sabe todo lo que hemos hecho para que su empresa salga y recuerda, invertí todo lo que tengo para sacarla adelante, hoy por primera vez hay una posibilidad de recuperar Bewley y si lo logramos, no será por las inversiones de mi cuñado, sino por la mías.

El peli rojo estaba molesto, había su hermana heredado todo de su cuñado Robert Bewley, pero de que servía si tenía más deudas que herencia, así unió todos su ingresos y los invirtió para salvar de la quiebra, ahora por fin alguien los había tomado en cuenta y ese alguien, valía su peso en oro. Era justo poder rehacer su inversión. Su hermana era una socia del treinta por ciento, y él había vendido su parte más las acciones que deseaban para concretar la inversión, los Mackenzie. Ahora podía volver a comprar sus acciones y quedarse con la compañía de nuevo, al meditar que su hermana estaría ahí para la firma, pensó en el mejor momento era comprarle su parte a ella.

* * *

 _ **Y seguimos subiendo capítulos, a ratos a retos y a seguir cumpliendo... para eso esto es un entretenimiento**_

 _ **que nos damos entre los que deseamos ser comentados y agradarles un poco con nuestra imaginación,**_

 _ **Un Abrazo a la Distancia**_

 _ **Mayra Exitosa**_


	15. Un socio muy pequeño

**FIC**

 **En la Guerra… y en el Amor**

 **Por Mayra Exitosa**

Candy entraba al hotel y su padre ya estaba programado las citas siguientes, al verla con la mirada lejana, sonreía por ver como la había dejado Andrew, al parecer sí que la cautivaba. Sin esperarlo, interrumpía y comentaba,

\- Me fue bien en la cita, Grandchester, quiere a mi hija, y acaba de darse cuenta de que fue pagada la mujer con la que lo sabotearon para romper de raíz el compromiso. Candy al escuchar como la traían a la realidad, cerraba el entrecejo y el padre de reojo recordaba eso en su propio padre, un gesto de incredulidad y analizando cada palabra que el había dicho, elkla en silencio, soltaba su bolso y comentaba,

\- Habíamos hablado de eso hace años, pensaba que eso de que le pagaron, el ya lo sabría, no hizo nada por buscarme en su momentos.

\- Se acaba de enterar por mí, además se mostro interesado por… conquistar a mi hija, dijo que no le importaba… competir para volver a ganarte.

\- Está comprometido con una socia.

\- Lo iban a comprometer, sigue siendo listo, no hay nada aun escrito.

\- ¡Vaya! Parece que no ha ganado novia, pero si suegro.

\- No es eso, pero me agrado la forma en que tomo la empresa, pienso que, puede llegar a ser un empresario muy importante en sus inversiones y… apostaría por él en un futuro.

\- Se lo diré a mis abuelos.

\- Y que sepan que sigo pensando que Terry era inocente, ya lo saben hija, saben que el estaba ebrio y que todo fue planeado en su momento, no hay mucho que decir, lo importante es que superaste ese sentimiento y… parece que Andrew, ya movió las piezas.

\- ¿Cómo lo adivinaste?

\- Por tu manera de entrar, parecía ver un brillo en esa mirada, es el mismo brillo cuando has ganado un buen trato.

\- No es un trato de lo que…

\- ¡ah! ¿Es algo serio?

\- No lo sé, es muy pronto para averiguar eso, sin embargo, puedes revisar sus inversiones y… se ha jugado todas sus cartas, antes de que yo iniciara mis movimientos, eso lo hace admirable, nadie se había jugado algo tan importante en su vida, por mi.

\- ¿Por ti? ¿O por sus inversiones? No le ha ido mal en las inversiones que hizo en América, no puedes decir que fue por ti.

\- Tienes razón, y dime ¿Cuál es nuestra siguiente cita?

\- Bewley.

\- Esa inversión fue muy acertada, ellos necesitaban un salvavidas y… yo… recordé que Bewley fue el primer socio que ayudo a la fortuna Mackenzie.

\- No lo había estimado así, hija. Interesante, Bewley murió y dejo viuda a su hija, el hermano hizo maravillas por esa empresa, pero realmente ha reutilizado las ganancias, su inversión fue mínima, creo que, deseaba más.

\- ¿Me da la impresión de que conoces a los Bewley?

\- Yo… creo que moví unas piezas, gane arias inversiones y Bewley perdió en esas inversiones, después de ahí, fue a dar a l hospital, supe que, aun siendo mayor su esposa era demasiado joven, estaba embarazada y… murió sin conocer a su hijo

\- ¡Papá!

\- Por eso no volví a Europa, mucho menos a negociar en Irlanda.

\- No lo sabía.

\- Eso fue hace tres años. Imagina él era mayor que yo y tenía una mujer que se levaba la diferencia entre tú y yo, hija.

\- Pobre mujer, ¿crees que la hayan obligado a casarse?

\- Si, los negocios, son negocios. Bewley pago por ella, el padre estaba endeudado y… el hijo es igual, vendería a su hermana y lo hará, no lo dudes.

\- Lo mejor será que vayamos juntos, sabes la inversión que hice ahí fue por el 63%

\- ¡63%! Entonces ya es nuestro, todo Bewley

\- Estaban a punto de banca rota, Papá.

\- Iremos mañana, hija. Nos esperan y precisamente es el hermano el que, quiere vernos, lo sentí cuando hice la llamada.

\- ¿La viuda solo tiene ese patrimonio para su bebe?

\- Creo que su hermano querrá hacer alguna estrategia, su tono de voz era de negociar.

\- Que va a negociar, ya está perdido.

\- Si ese porcentaje es de su hermana, si puede estar perdido, si es de él. La viuda se quedo sin nada.

\- ¡Dios!

Albert por su parte, llegaba a sus oficinas más que feliz, ella le había respondido cada beso y se notaba que no le era indiferente, solo tenía que protegerla y amarla, eso era todo lo que requería, amor. Era una mujer que ya había sufrido una decepción y no sería fácil conquistarla o decirle que todo estaría bien, tenía que demostrarle que iba firme y que realmente le gustaba, que podían llegar a conocerse y si continuaban así formalizar, aunque fueran por bienes separados, así ella siempre podía seguir brillando con su luz propia. El jamás permitiría que alguien intentara opacarla, al contrario, la haría brillar como un sol, porque ella era divina, toda una mujer y desde la primer vez que la vio se dio cuenta que la pasión se debía a eso, a que ella era la indicada, su corazón no podía equivocarse.

\- ¿Señor?

\- Si, Johnson.

\- Se ve contento, mande a los reporteros, todo en orden.

\- Ya no importa, solo quiero que esta sociedad tenga un futuro y ese solo ella puede decidir si será juntos.

\- Parece que usted ya lo tienen decidido.

\- Es hermosa, y, me tiene fascinado desde la primera vez que la vi, si, creo que es muy bella, inteligente y nada me gustaría más en el mundo que ser el hombre que elija su corazón, solo está en que ella confié y sepa que en los sentimientos, las finanzas no importan.

\- Con todas las inversiones que hizo, eso deberían saberlo todos los que ahora están tras ella.

\- ¿Qué has dicho?

\- Simple, Grandchester nos e comprometió con la hija de la socia, es libre y creo que se lo jugara todo por volver a conquistarla,

\- El ya tuvo su oportunidad y la perdió.

\- Bueno, eso podía quedar claro si hubiera invertido y aceptado el compromiso que tenía su padre, pero no fue así, la señorita Mackenzie lo salvó de un compromiso infructuoso, exactamente en el instante en que estaba a punto de aceptar. Se puede decir que ella invistió en el momento más apropiado para su ex.

\- No lo hizo con esa intención

\- ¿está usted seguro, señor?

\- ¿Porque lo dices, Johnson?

\- Si la inversión se daba al día siguiente, el ya habría firmado la cita que tenía ese día, pero su regalo de salvación llego doce horas antes.

\- Ella no estaba enterada

\- ¿Cómo lo sabe?

\- Porque…

El silencio se quedo en el aire, Albert ahora meditaba, que si ella había hecho esa salvación para que Grandchester no se comprometiera, pero, el la había besado y ella lo había rechazado, como era posible, no estaba planeado que la pusieran como un señuelo a conquistar, pero, ella no podía estar jugando con fuego, no de esa manera, que ganaba con salvar de un compromiso a Grandchester si la había defraudado en el pasado. ¿Y aquella charla con su amiga, en el teléfono? Que ella siempre era solitaria, acaso estaba enamorada de ese, no podía ser, porque respondía sus besos, y ella lo aceptaba con sinceridad.

\- Estuvimos juntos, George. Me dará una oportunidad de conocernos y… de tratarnos en un plan más formal.

\- ¿En serio? Me alegro mucho, señor. Ojala que su familia lo vea bien.

\- Somos familiares lejanos, mi abuela era prima de su abuelo.

\- ¡Vaya!

\- Pero eso no impide que ambos nos demos una oportunidad.

\- me alegro, no quisiera que se desilusionara de nuevo.

\- Sabes, el amor como los zapatos, a fuerza no entran, o se amoldan o no. Si es para mí, lo será, si no, es que nunca lo sería. Además confirmamos que no separaremos las inversiones y… que me dará la oportunidad de estar en igualdad de condiciones.

\- Me da gusto, ya lo firmaron

\- Confío en su palabra.

\- Bien. ¿Tomaran oficinas?

\- Usaremos las mismas, a igualdad.

\- Muy bien.

Tres días después, llegaban los Mackenzie a Irlanda, Mac Carson vio a la joven con su padre, y supo entonces porque la llamaban la reina y los príncipes, era hermosa y definitivamente, la seguridad que llevaba el padre, mostraba cuan preciada era para ellos, entrar a las oficinas, fue sorpresivo, pues no esperaban ver la elegancia y cuidados, esteraban en números bajos, más no en quiebra total. A pesar de que Mac Carson deseaba ser quien mostrara todo, fue Mackenzie quien solicitaba la presencia de la Viuda Bewley, a lo que el confirmaba que su hermana ya usaba el apellido Mac Carson, y que el fallecimiento había sido parte del pasado.

\- Como sea, lo mejor será que ella este presente. Confirmaba con mucha seguridad Candy, al ver que el hermano no era el socio, sino que su socia seguía siendo la Viuda Bewley.

\- La mandaré llamar, mi hermana me dará un poder para manejar…

\- No. La sociedad será entre su hermana y yo. Confirmaba con seguridad y cierta fuerza el tono de Candy, quien hizo sonreír a su padre, el cual agregaba,

\- Señor Mac Carson, mi hija es la inversionista, ella hizo sociedad y compro las acciones en venta, para quedar unida a su hermana, no a usted.

\- Lo ignoraba, Señor Mackenzie, pensé que…

\- No compro las acciones el corporativo Mackenzie, sino mi hija, Candy Mackenzie.

\- Bien, en unos minutos estará aquí mi hermana.

\- Gracias. Confirmaba Candy con severidad, después de ver los movimientos realizados y que ya la firma del joven Mac Carson no tenía poder en acciones, lo conveniente era que no soltará la viuda Bewley el legado de su hijo.

Pasado más de media hora, mostrándoles las empresas, la fabricación y los detalles de la propiedad, llegaba con un niño tomado de su mano una hermosa mujer de cabellos rojizos, el pequeño rubio de ojos grises, sonriendo alzaba la mano libre como queriendo saludar a las personas, y eso hizo que Candy y su padre, sonrieran y fueran hasta él.

\- Mira Papá, mi pequeño socio es hermoso. La joven al escuchar a Candy se quedo conmovida, mientras que el padre de Candy, lucía embebido en la mirada y el cabello de la recién llegada dama, quien se veía salvaje y muy maternal, como la madre de Candy, cuando la conoció.

* * *

 _ **Muchas gracias por la espera, una disculpa por no estar subiendo de manera continua, quisiera de corazón escribir un solo fic, pero la verdad me ha sido imposible y no quisiera perder lo que me da la imaginación para continuar escribiendo, deseando sea de su agrado**_

 _ **Un Abrazo a la Distancia**_

 _ **Mayra Exitosa**_


End file.
